Conspiracy
by Gemmi92
Summary: "I'm not afraid to stand up to these thugs," Blake said, his chin jutting out in stubbornness as he looked at the man stood opposite him who motioned to the brunette who was knelt on the floor, tending to an injured officer. John's eyes turned to look back at her before the gravelly voice spoke. "The mask isn't for you. It's to protect the people you care about." Blake/OC
1. Chapter 1

"You've be staring at her for the past two hours."

"Shut up."

"What? If you're not going to go over and talk to her then I'll do it for you."

"I said, shut up."

The blonde man sighed loudly, pushing his long, unruly hair behind his ears as he leant back in his seat, folding his arms across his chest as his eyes remained fixed on the book which was open in front of him. Of course, he knew that he was going to fail the exam. He was pretty sure of it. He was one hundred percent positive that you couldn't revise for an exam in less than twenty four hours. Unless you had en eidetic memory which, of course, he didn't.

He looked to his side where the black haired man sat, his eyes focused on the page in front of him, pleading with the information to go in so he didn't fail the exam. He couldn't fail the exam. It was what he had always wanted to do and he wasn't giving up now. His brown eyes remained fixed on the page, but, they occasionally glanced up, noting the brunette sat on the other side of the library.

"You're doing it again," the blonde commented and the black head sat up straight, turning his head to glare at his friend who shrugged in defence, noting the death glare which he was receiving. "What? You are staring at her."

"I'm glancing," he mumbled back. "There's a difference, Rob."

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes back at him. "If you don't stop staring then I'm going to have to go and ask her out for you."

"You're crazy," he muttered, trying to look back at his book as his brows moved further up his forehead. "Besides, we're in a library. It's a quiet area."

"I think you'll find this area is not a silent area but merely an area for people to work quietly, John, my friend," Rob replied, the smug grin which so often occupied his face in full play as John scowled down onto the black writing on the page and Rob yawned once, looking around the room at the rows of bookshelves which sat on either side of them. The librarian was situated behind a cheap, wooden desk, looking at a computer and paying no one any attention.

"Besides, you dragged me here. The least you can do is let me go and talk to her," Rob wailed lowly and John turned back to look at him, shaking his head in disbelief as he did so.

"You have you exam tomorrow," he reminded him. "Just like me."

"We both know that I'm going to fail it," he let out a nonchalant shrug as John remained mute. "Besides, the force isn't for me. I only joined to wind my dad up."

"Oh yes," John remembered, irony radiating his voice as he said it. "I forgot that you don't really need a job when your father owns a multimillion dollar company."

"Hey," Rob held his hands up in defence, flashing John his best smile as he looked at him. "It isn't my fault that I'm minted."

"Well some of us actually need to learn this stuff. You know, so that we can get a job." John reminded him and it was Rob's turn to roll his eyes back as he shrugged once and nodded over to the brunette who was still sat opposite them.

"I'll talk to her, don't worry, she's not my type," he assured John who snorted once at that, flicking the page of the book as he did so.

"Meaning that she maybe has a brain," John muttered.

"Hey, nothing wrong with any of the girls I date," Rob said, rolling his neck from side to side to reduce the strain of it as his hands moved up and behind his back, stretching as he yawned.

"I would hardly say that you date them," John deadpanned with him, still trying to focus on the words on the page in front of him. Trying being the operative word. "You take them out for a meal and sleep with them and then don't call them."

"A meal is a date," Rob shrugged. "Got to do something around here, Johnny boy."

"I've got to revise for this exam," John drawled back to him. "I went through a lot of months at Community College studying Psychology for this. If I pass then I'm in."

"Providing you don't fail the criminal background check," Rob taunted him.

"I doubt that will happen."

"Well, whatever, good for you," Rob said, sounding uninterested and bored as John looked back at the brunette at the desk on the other side of the room, pushing the glasses which she wore further onto her nose before tucking her hair behind her ear. She bit down on her bottom lip before resting her head into her hands, her eyes still looking at the book which sat on the wood before her.

Rob noted his friend looking again and the grin moved back onto his plump lips as he chuckled, causing John to move his attention back to him.

"I'll go ask her," he said and John shook his head. "You've been out of the dating game for a while."

"That's because anyone who you set me up with annoys the hell out of me."

"I'm setting you up with her," Rob said, pushing his chair away from their desk as John's brown eyes widened in horror at what he was seeing. "I'm helping to speed the process along."

"Rob!" John hissed as his friend began to walk off, pulling his tight fitting jeans higher onto his hips as he glanced back at John, his eyes glittering with amusement as John sat back in his chair, his hand running through his hair as he tried to focus on his book.

Rob walked across the tiled floor, the usual confidence in his stride before he took in the girl's appearance. She was average looking, nothing like the stunning women he found at events held by socialites. Her clothes weren't designer; that much was obvious. The cardigan she wore was blue, long, and baggy considering she had to roll the sleeves up all the time and her jeans were tight fitting against her small frame.

Rob took a seat down opposite her, looking at her as she remained focused on her book. It took a moment for her to look up at him as he remained staring.

"Can I help you?" she wondered and he shrugged once again at her.

"You see," Rob drawled, "I'm sat with my friend over there...you know...the one in the grey top...pretending to swat over books but he's really wondering what I'm saying to you."

"He's been glancing over at me for the past hour," she informed Rob who blinked quickly in shock. So, she had noted. "It can be really off putting. Obviously, not as off putting as the effect which you have on him."

Rob remained silent, his lips in a straight line as he looked at her and wondered how she knew that. She smirked lightly before tucking her hair behind her ear again.

"It's obvious you're the trouble maker in the relationship. It is clear that he wasn't going to come across here and say anything so you did it for him even though I am guessing he protested with you not to," she reasoned and Rob's mouth twitched upwards for a second as he shook his head at her, wondering how she had deduced that. Was he trying to set John up with some crazy psychotic woman?

"You've got to be a Psychology student," he informed her, his finger wagging in her direction as she arched a brown brow on her forehead and shut the book in front of her. Rob's eyes moved onto the front cover, reading it as she shook her head.

"Biology," she clarified. "It's pretty obvious. I was just observing."

"I didn't catch you looking."

"I wasn't going to watch when you were looking," she rolled her eyes. "Look, just tell your friend that I'm not interested."

"Come on," Rob pleaded with her, clasping his hands together and resting them on the desk as he leant forward. "He won't go out with any girls who I set him up with...you're more his type...not mine..."

"I doubt you really have a type," she muttered and Rob remained quiet again as she shrugged in his direction, picking her pen up and twirling it in her hand, looking down at her notes as she did so. "Just observing," she assured him and he inhaled sharply.

"He's too shy to come over here and talk to you."

"Or, he is trying to study and doesn't want to be distracted?"

"There could be that."

"I don't date people who I've been set up with," she informed him. "I don't have time, anyway."

"You're already perfect for him!" Rob exclaimed, earning the librarian to snap at him from her desk for being too loud with a perfectly timed 'Sh!'

"He doesn't do anything but work either," Rob said, his voice low as she pushed her hair through her hands and he remained seated, his arms tightly folded across his stomach. "I'm not going until you agree."

"Fair enough," she agreed with him and piled her notes up as Rob smirked smugly.

"I knew you'd come around."

"No," she shook her head. "If you're not going then I'll go."

She stood up, picking her brown satchel up from the floor and flinging it onto her shoulder before holding her books in her hands as Rob watched her and she suddenly remained still, looking over his shoulder. Rob followed her gaze, noting John stood behind him as he sat at ease in between them.

"I'm sorry about him," John apologised to the girl and she shrugged at him. "He's a persistent ass."

"Hey," Rob complained and she shook her head.

"It's fine," she assured him. "I was just leaving anyway."

"She's leaving, John," Rob pushed him. "You should maybe ask her out before she goes."

John's cheeks turned a deep red as Rob remained staring over his shoulder and the girl shifted uncomfortably from one foot and onto the other, looking down at her black, flat shoes as she did so.

"Yeah...so..." she said, a small cough moving through her throat as she motioned to the staircase of the library. "I'd best go."

She walked over to the staircase as Rob stood up and John watched after her, shaking his head as he did so and Rob hit him around the back of the head.

"You're never going to get a girl acting like that."

"Shut up."

...

John stepped out onto the steps of Gotham Central Library, his hands in his jacket pocket as he gave up on revision. There was no point when Rob was there. He wasn't learning anything. Rob had left him for his car parked around the back, informing him that he had a date that evening and needed to pick her up. John had rolled his eyes, realising he would have to walk back to the apartment which he was managing to rent with thanks to the part time job he had at the DIY shop around the corner from there. It would all change soon.

He'd be an Officer. He would make something of his life.

He looked around the busy street in the warm, Spring air, seeing people going about their own business as he saw the bike stand which sat by the side of the library and she was there. She was bent by her bike, pressing on the tyre as her bag sat in the basket along with her books.

He was in two minds about what to do. He didn't want her to think he was a creepy stalker. Then again, she didn't know him and there was a chance that he may never see her again.

"Are you alright?" he asked her and she looked up to where he was stood. She began to stand, hitting her head against the handlebar as she did so. John stifled the laugh which wanted to escape his lips as her hand moved onto the top of her head and she nodded, unlocking her bike from the stand as she did so.

"Flat tyre," she complained. "There was a bit of glass...sticking out...from it..."

"Are you sure you're okay?" he checked with her, his eyes looking at her hand on her head and she removed it from her hair.

"Fine," she assured him. "I'm okay...I'd best be going...I need to walk with this now..."

"Can I have your name, at least?" he asked her, managing a small smile in her way.

"Alison," she said simply. "Alison Carter."

"John," he replied out of politeness. "John Blake."

"Well, it was nice to meet you," Alison said, a polite nod of her head which made her glasses fall down her nose. "I really do have to go."

"Yeah...fine..." John replied, itching the back of his neck as he watched her move her bike, her hands holding onto the handlebars as she walked beside it and he thought for a moment, taking a deep sigh.

"Hey!" he called after her, rushing to her as she stopped, turning back to look at him as his eyes moved around the streets awkwardly. "I...well...I'm sorry about Rob...but...do you want to get coffee?"

"Now?" she asked him and he shrugged airily.

"Whenever," he responded and she bit the inside of her cheek, shaking her head as she did so.

"I can't," she said to him. "I need to go home and study."

"Well...what about another day?"

"I'm busy."

"Every day of the year?" he asked her and she remained looking sadly at him, wishing he would get the hint, but, he didn't. She took in his face, all the way from his neat cut hair to his blunt chin and his brown eyes.

She took a deep breath, moving into her bag and pulling out a scrap bit of paper from her notebook and she found her pen, scribbling digits down onto it before handing it to John who took it. She placed her hands back onto the handlebars of her silver bike and shut her bag in the basket.

"I'll call you then," John said, holding the piece of paper up and she nodded once at him.

"Okay," she agreed. "Now...I have to go..."

John nodded in agreement, extending his arm to motion for her to leave before he moved. She nodded once again at him, pushing her bike down the road and he watched her scurry off before chuckling to himself and shaking his head.

...

A/N: So, after watching the Dark Knight Rises, I decided to make a Blake/OC fanfic after my Crane/OC one went quite well. There will be a lot more to come, the first chapter is just the introduction and that's all, it'll get better as it goes along, but let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

"We're done, my friend," Rob clapped John on his back and the black haired man winced slightly, realising he may have to strengthen up if he passed the exam. He'd just sat it and he thought it had gone quite well. He hadn't been enthralled with it, but, he wasn't disappointed. He had a week's wait until the result and the thought scared him. "We're free from revision."

"You never started it," John reminded him and Rob shrugged, flashing him a grin as he pulled his car keys out of his pocket and the two men moved down the steps of the building where they had to sit the exam, looking around as Rob shrugged to himself.

"And I never will have to," he said, sounding impressed with himself and John pressed a hand to his temple, wondering why he even bothered with him sometimes. The pair of them was chalk and cheese. But, he was his best mate, despite his faults. And he had many. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Going home, ordering food, and then sleeping," John said, stating his agenda as Rob rolled his eyes. "I've been up since two this morning trying to study."

"You need to live more," he urged him. "Look, why don't you give that bookworm a call?"

"She'll be busy," John said, making excuses. He didn't want to go out with her that evening. He was too tired and he wouldn't be enough fun to make her want a second date. And besides, she was probably busy. "And I'm not in the mood."

"There's something wrong with you."

"Yes," John snapped. "I'm tired."

"You're twenty three! You need to live a little more. Tell you what, I'll take you out tonight," Rob said and John grinned to himself as they slowed in the car park, moving towards the red BMW parked in the corner.

"I knew all those girls were an act," John taunted him. "You've always wanted me."

"You should be so lucky," Rob said quickly back to him. "The Wayne Foundation is holding an event tonight. The first anniversary of the Dent Acty thingy..." Rob waved off, not sure what he really was going to.

"It's Harvey Dent Day," Blake informed him. "The Dent Act is what helps to keep all the criminals in prison. I hope for your sake that you've failed this exam."

"Oh, I can most certainly say that I have," Rob replied. "I managed to write my name on the front."

"It's like being in kindergarten," John said, shaking his head in disbelief as he stood to the passenger side of his friend's car and Rob moved around, grinning as he did so.

"Whatever," he said. "Look, my date has her own ticket. You can be my plus one."

"I'm not really in the mood."

"Wrong answer."

"For you, perhaps."

"Do you own a tux?"

"Of course."

"Then you're coming."

...

John stood with Rob as he locked his car up on the gravel of Wayne Manor and they both looked up to the large mansion, unable to believe that someone lived there. Well...John thought that. He'd met the billionaire orphan once before and he had to say it was something which he would never forget. The pair of them walked through the main hallway and out to the large grounds of the Manor, mingling with people as the sun set upon them.

...

"Alfred!" her stern voice snapped as she saw the butler on the first floor of the Manor and he turned around, watching as she approached him and he offered her a large smile as she stood before him.

"You look lovely as always, Miss Carter," he assured her and she snorted once in disbelief. She knew as soon as she went down there that she would be one of the most insignificant humans to grace the planet. All of the events were the same. The cream dress she wore clung to her skinny waist and flared out to her knees, her pale legs uncovered along with her chest due to the strapless nature of the material.

"I feel...well...it doesn't matter...is he coming down?" she enquired from the butler and his smile turned to one of sadness and she sighed once, running her hand down her unruly brown hair which curled to just past her shoulders.

"He doesn't want to, Miss Carter," Alfred simply sighed, shaking his own head. "He said that the event will go on without him."

"I don't understand him, Alfred," she complained. "One minute he is all too willing to throw these events and turn up with several models...and now...he's becoming a recluse. I'm worried for him."

"What goes on in Master Wayne's brain is something which none of us will understand," Alfred assured her, resting his hand onto her hand and she shrugged once. "Besides, you know how Rachel was attached to Mr Dent...maybe he's mourning her whilst the city mourns him."

"Perhaps," she said out of politeness as Alfred patted the back of her hand. "Uncle Bruce just...well...I'll go and see him when the event quietens down."

"I am sure he would love that," Alfred said, his voice kind and reassuring as he nodded sternly. "He'll want to know how you're getting on with your final exams."

"Yeah," she nodded at him. "I'd best go then, hadn't I?"

"I know these things are intolerable for you," Alfred promised her, "but, it will be over before you know it. You never know, a handsome stranger may offer you a dance and make your night."

"Ha!" she snorted in an unladylike manner and looked sceptically at Alfred as she released his hand and moved down the steps, focusing in her heels as she called back up to him; "And the Batman will return!"

Alfred watched as she moved down the steps before he shook his head, speaking to himself as he did so.

"I do hope not."

...

John had been ditched. He had been ditched for some blonde aspiring super model. Not that he could blame Rob, she was stunning and he was suave, as per usual.

John stood with the Champagne flute in his hand as he adjusted the simple black tie which he wore on his white shirt underneath his black jacket. People had looked at him, wondering who the hell he was as he remained stood to the side of the crowd, watching as the speeches commenced, all applauding Mr Dent and his work for Gotham.

John finally had enough when the clock struck half past ten. In a desperate attempt to escape he wandered around, looking for Rob who was stood in the large white marquee, his mouth next to the supermodel's ear as she giggled. John resisted the urge to gag as he tapped Rob on the shoulder and he turned around, a grin on his face as he looked at his friend.

"I'm going," he told him, depositing his flute onto the table covered in a cloth and Rob nodded once.

"How you getting home?"

"I'll call a cab," he said.

"You got some money?"

John frowned at him before gritting his teeth and holding his tongue.

"Goodnight, Rob," he simply said before walking away and through the crowds, his eyes cast downwards as he moved into Wayne Manor again, looking through the large hallway, all the way from its covered furniture to its vast windows and expensive tiles.

"I've told you that you need to try harder," a voice hissed and John froze for a second, turning on his heel and looking around, wondering where the voice had come from.

"And I said that it is none of my business. My Uncle is in charge and not me. I'm not going to persuade him to sign anything which would give you control."

"Your uncle is a recluse," the voice snapped back at the woman. "He's doing nothing for the company except for ruining it."

"That's his problem and not mine." She replied.

John moved back a few steps, his head turning to the right and looking down a dimply lit hallway. Waitresses scampered past the two people, their heads bowed along with their eyes. But, John remained staring as the man wrapped his hand around the girls arm, moving closer to her and backing her against the wall as he remained silent for a second.

"It could easily become your problem," he warned her. "I could make it your problem."

"Just leave me alone!" she snapped at him, trying to remove his hold from her arm as John made his move, walking quickly across the hall, standing in the entranceway to the hall.

"Is there something wrong here?" he wondered and both sets of eyes turned towards him. The man smirked once, winking down at the girl before turning on his heel.

"No," he said simply. "It is nothing that concerns you."

John continued his glare at the man as he walked past him whilst the girl leant against the wall, breathing deep and wrapping her hand around her arm which had turned red thanks to his hold.

"Are you okay?" John asked her and she took a second before she realised who had just asked her that question. Her eyes widened as she looked at him and moved down from the hall. He took that time for his own eyes to become enlarged as he noted who it was.

"Alison?" he checked with her and she nodded once. She looked a lot different to when he had seen her before.

"John," she greeted him back.

"Are you okay?" he checked with her again and she nodded once, biting down on her bottom lip as she looked over at the doorway which the man had left through.

"I'm fine," she nodded once. "I'm okay."

"What was all that about?" he asked her, his thumb pointing to the door.

"Nothing that you need to worry about," she promised him. "I can handle it."

"Who was he?"

"John Daggett," Alison told him. He could easily have found that. It was common knowledge who Daggett was.

"What did he want from you?"

"I said it is nothing for you to worry about," Alison repeated and John held his hands up in surrender. He didn't want to annoy her. "Sorry...anyway...what are you doing here?"

"My friend invited me."

"Rob," she remembered and nodded once, seeing why. "His father is Douglas Dawson, right?"

"Yeah," John replied. How did she know that? What was she doing here? "He had a spare ticket. He said I needed to get out."

"You could have called me." She informed him and he shrugged once, trying to look anywhere but into her eyes.

"I could have," he agreed with her simply. "I didn't think I'd have been good company, though. I didn't really want to come here."

"I can tell," she smirked at him. "You're the first one to leave."

"Someone has to be," he smirked. "So...what are you doing here?"

"Socialising," she nodded once and he arched a brow, clearly unsatisfied with her answer and she groaned. "Bruce Wayne is my Uncle."

John's brown eyes seemed to widen more when he heard that and she crossed her legs at the ankles, wrapping her arms around her waist as she did so.

"You seem shocked," she said and he raised a brow again.

"I guess," he admitted. "Your last name isn't Wayne."

"He's my mother's brother," she replied. "Hence; why I have a different name. If you read any of the socialite gossip then you'd know who I am."

"I don't really have time for that drivel," John snorted once, unable to stop himself as she looked at him, her face emotionless and he wondered if he had said the wrong thing as he shook his head. "Not that I think you're drivel...or anything like that...I mean...I think you're nice...I'll definitely read it if you're in it..." he blabbered on and Alison placed a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud at him.

"I don't live here," she informed him. "I have my own apartment and no car so I'm not really that famous."

"No," John agreed with her. "So...do you live far away?"

"Madison Street," she shrugged once. "Alfred...Bruce's butler...he was going to drive me home after..."

"I see," John simply replied back to her. "Well, I'd give you a lift but I don't own a car."

"It's fine," she promised him. "I have to go and speak with Bruce, anyway."

"About Daggett?"

"Yes," she said through gritted teeth. "Look...give me a moment to tell Alfred that I'm going and we can share a cab...it'll be cheaper."

"It doesn't look like you need to worry about money," he said to her and she remained quiet and pensive.

"Just, stay here," she ordered him and stalked off for a few moments as John smacked his hand to his forehead. Why did he say such stupid things when he didn't need to?

She emerged a few moments later with a smallish man behind her, his hands behind his back as she moved over to John, motioning the door as the white haired man smiled as he watched the pair of them move onto the main lawn of Wayne Manor and down the stone steps. John began to call a cab, being told it would be half an hour before one could get to them.

"Do you want to go back inside for a bit?" he asked her and she shook her head at him.

"I'm fine here," she assured him and he shrugged. She sat down on the stone step, pushing her dress under her as Blake sat besides her, noting her yawn and he felt like doing the same.

"Tired?" he asked and she nodded.

"I was up until one studying for an exam this morning," she shrugged and Blake chuckled, itching his chin as he did so.

"Same," he replied. "Well...I was up late studying...not that time...obviously..."

"What for?"

"A police exam to do with psychology," he said to her. "If I pass then I can join the force as a rookie."

"Good for you," she replied, looking into the night sky as all remained quiet at the front of the Manor. Noise from behind them could easily be heard as they remained silent for a second.

"And what were you studying for?"

"My final Biology exam," she nodded, turning her head to look at him. "I've managed to find a job at Gotham hospital, but, I wanted to finish College."

"What doing?"

"A trainee nurse," she replied, a small smile moving onto her face as John raised a brow in wonder. She knew that look. She'd seen it on many people's faces. "Just because I'm related to Bruce Wayne doesn't mean that I can't have a job...besides...we're not that close really."

"Hey," John said in surrender. "Good for you to get a job."

"Hm," she simply responded, yawning again as she shivered in the air and John noted her bare shoulders, trying to be a gentleman as he shrugged out of his jacket and slowly placed it over hers. She looked at him for a moment and he shrugged once, messing with the cufflinks of his shirt.

"I wouldn't want Bruce Wayne hunting me down for allowing his niece to catch a cold," he said to her and she grinned lightly.

"You don't need to worry about that. He's gone into hiding."

"I've noticed," he admitted. "Has anyone seen him?"

"Alfred and me," Alison shrugged. "His company is starting to fall and I'm worried for him."

"Is that what Daggett wanted to talk to you about?"

"Something like that." She said; her lips pressing together as John waited for her to continue. "I've told Alfred about it. Bruce will sort it."

"It's still not right," Blake assured her. "He shouldn't have been intimidating you."

"You think he was intimidating me?" she checked with him, a grin playing on her lips as John shrugged gently.

"It looked like it," he assured her.

"I've been through a lot worse," she whispered, looking at her entwined hands in her lap.

"Have you?" he wondered. He knew he asked a lot of questions. It must be his cop training kicking in. He hoped it was that, anyway.

"I think that's a story for the second date," Alison said, trying to lighten the mood as she smiled gently at him and he arched a brow.

"I don't really think that we've had a first date," he replied. "This doesn't count."

"Does it not?"

"No," John replied. "But, I'd like to have one."

"I think I'd like that, too."

...

A/N: Thank you to anyone who has followed this so far! Means a lot, guys! I consider one review per chapter a good thing so thank you to LivinJgrl123 for following and reading this story after my last one! Glad you're still interested! And thank you to marianasgirl for reviewing too! More to come soon!


	3. Chapter 3

"Daggett wants you to sell up to him," Alison spoke as soon as she heard the door behind her open. She remained seated on the sofa, her legs crossed and her hands resting on her kneecaps as she leant back on the plush sofa, looking out of the window and onto the green lawn of Wayne Manor. The footsteps moved around as her head turned to the side, following the tall man as he limped in. She pushed her lips together as he sat down onto the single chair next to the sofa.

"Alfred informed me," he replied back, his voice low and deep. She took in his appearance and sighed to herself. He wore his blue pyjamas along with the red dressing gown. His hair was pushed back messily and a shadow of stubble was beginning to grow on his chin. She had no idea what had driven him to this.

"I would have told you last night," she shrugged lightly.

"I know," Bruce replied, a smirk playing on his lips as his hand unconsciously rubbed up and down his kneecap and Alison noted the action. It had to be the cartilage; there was nothing more to it. "It seems that you became preoccupied."

"Alfred always said that someone would entertain me at these deathly dull fundraisers one day," Alison said and Bruce rolled his eyes at his niece's bluntness. "I'm serious, Uncle Bruce. Daggett is beginning to creep me out."

Bruce inhaled sharply, closing his eyes and turning his head to the side as she remained staring at him.

"I'll sort it out," he promised her. "You don't need to worry."

"That's easy for you to say," she informed him, her voice stern and full of authority and Bruce shook his head. She sounded just like her mother. "Why are you doing this, Uncle Bruce? Why are you locking yourself away in here?"

He didn't respond. He simply remained silent, knowing that she wouldn't understand him. He shrugged gently, itching his knee as Alison played with the material of her black tube skirt which came to the bottom of her thigh.

"There's nothing out there, Alison," he simply whispered. "The project for clean energy...I'm working on that..."

"Does anyone else know about that?"

"No," Bruce said quickly. "Lucius and Alfred know about it, but, you can't tell anyone."

"I wasn't intending to," Alison said, her brows rising as she promised her Uncle.

"Congratulations, by the way," Bruce said, quickly changing the topic as Alison remained confused for a second, waiting for clarification. "You've finished all your exams and got the job."

"Oh," Alison remembered and smiled gently at Bruce. "Thanks. I start next week."

"I'll be sure to remember," Bruce promised. "Doesn't that mean you'll need a car to get to work?"

Alison bit down on her bottom lip at hearing that and she shook her head. She was a terrible driver. It was miracle she had even managed to pass her test. Anytime she took behind the wheel made her tremble. She was a nervous wreck.

"I'm fine," she promised him. "It's only a twenty minute bike ride."

"If you're sure," Bruce shrugged breezily and she nodded again at him.

"Positive," she promised. "I'd best be going...Alfred said he'd take me back into town. I don't want to be late..."

"What would you be late for?" he asked and she stood up, pulling her blouse down and making sure it was tucked into her skirt. She picked up the small black bag she had and placed it onto her shoulder.

"I have a date," she shrugged, trying to be nonchalant and Bruce smirked at that.

"Is it with the mysterious man from last night?"

"He's called John," Alison informed her Uncle. "He's hopefully going to become a Police Officer if he passes his exam."

"I hope he's nice," Bruce informed her and she nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear as she did so.

"He is," she admitted. "We're going for lunch."

"Does your mother know?" Bruce asked and the blood ran cold through Alison's body as her body stood on edge, the hairs on her arm becoming erect as Bruce took in the expression which she was giving him and he sighed once. "She is your mother, Alison."

"I'm aware," Alison said coldly. "I have to go."

"She is sorry for what happened," Bruce informed her and Alison's eyes widened.

"Has she been in touch with you?"

"She called me the other day. She can't get hold of you."

"I don't want anything to do with her, Uncle Bruce," Alison snapped at her Uncle and he held his hands up, palms outwards as he tried to stand up.

"I'm just saying that she is sorry," Bruce assured her. "I can't make you do anything. You're twenty one. You have your own mind."

"Hm," Alison simply replied to him, wanting to drop the conversation of her mother. "Go to a hospital. Your knee needs looking at."

"It's just a twinge," he denied and Alison glared at him, pointing at the knee as she did so.

"Get it looked at," she warned him. "It could get worse."

"Yes, Alison," he humoured his niece as she began to walk to the door, calling back to him as she did so. "And please see to Daggett before I end up doing something rash!"

...

"So, she's a nurse and you're a cop?" Rob checked, sitting opposite John in the small restaurant, sipping on his sparkling water as John remained sat back, his arms crossed and his eyes glaring at Rob as he remained seated. "So, what? You two both have professions to save the people of Gotham...you could be like...the new Batman and she could be...well...I'll think of something."

"Were you dropped on your head as a baby?" John asked, his voice full of boredom as Rob continued to grin at him. "And I'm not a cop yet."

"Yeah, yeah," Rob shook off. "And as matter of fact, I was dropped as a baby. My mother even admitted it to me. Didn't damage my good looks though."

"It did damage your brain," John mumbled back, checking his watch and then motioning to the door. "Alison will be here soon. You need to go."

"Why?" Rob teased him. "Scared that I'll show you up?"

"No," John shook his head. "I'm scared that you'll scare her off."

"I'm hurt, my friend," Rob yawned but he did stand up and throw his car keys from one hand into the other. "But, last night was quite exhilarating with Natasha."

"I don't need to know."

"Too right," Rob chuckled. "Text me later...let me know how far you get with the bird."

"I'm not going far, Rob," John rolled his eyes. "We're hardly going to end up sleeping together."

"No," Rob shook his head. "I mean let me know how far you get with your meal. If she leaves before desert then you've no hope. Come on, mate, I know you don't put out until the third date."

"And how would you know this?"

"Kerry," he grinned. "She did say that you were drunk."

"Extremely," John promised him. "Just thinking about it makes my brain frazzle."

"She was hot, though," Rob mused. "Kerry...even I have to admit that I was a little jealous."

"You dated her after I did," John deadpanned.

"Who is Kerry?" a sudden voice interrupted the two men and Rob turned around to see Alison stood right behind him, a grin on her face as John stood up, his chair clattering backwards as he did so and Rob couldn't help but contain his smirk.

"An ex of John's." He informed her.

"Not really," John defended himself, his hand running through his short black hair as he did so. "I dated her for about a week."

"And on the third date she got to go back to his for coffee," Rob winked at Alison who remained silent, her eyes shining with amusement as she did so. "So, stick around, you may get lucky."

John felt the blood rush to his cheeks as Alison arched a slender brow.

"Did she now?" she checked and Rob nodded, patting her on the shoulder as he began to walk to the exit, turning around and pointing at John as he did so.

"You two lovebirds have fun...and don't order the steak...Kerry had food poisoning from that when you brought her here, didn't she John?" Rob said and John shook his head in disbelief and horror as Rob laughed to himself and left the restaurant.

"So, you decided to take me on a date where you bring all your exes and given them food poisoning?" Alison checked, sitting down on the chair at the small table as John picked his up from the floor and shook his head hastily.

"No," he denied. "I didn't...well...I did bring Kerry here but...she wasn't used to her steak rare."

"I see," Alison said, picking up a menu and skimming through it as she did so. John watched her, his mind boggled as to what had just happened as she dropped the menu back onto the table. "Lasagne," she stated.

"That was quick," he muttered, taking his own menu and reading through it as she shrugged.

"I have the same thing wherever I go," she admitted and John looked at her and she rested her hands onto the table.

"Why?"

"I don't think you can ever go wrong with lasagne," she admitted to him. "It's a safe food."

John remained silent, finally settling on the classic burger and chips as a waiter took their order and he ordered a bottle of water for the table, informing Alison that he had work that afternoon or he would have got them some wine. She told him to wait for the second date.

"Where do you work?"

"A DIY store around the corner from my apartment," he told her.

"You have your own place?" she asked and he nodded at her.

"I live alone," he informed her. "I...um...well...my parents died when I was little..."

"Oh," Alison said, not wanting to push him too far as he shrugged once.

"I made it by myself," he assured her. "I was in an orphanage."

"I'm sorry," she said and John shrugged, managing to smile at her.

"That's maybe a story for later," he admitted to her. John didn't like to speak about his past. It made his entire mask want to disappear and he couldn't have that when he was with Alison. "So, you don't live with your Uncle?"

"No," Alison said. "I didn't want to. I moved to Gotham when I...well...that's probably a story for later, too."

"It seems we're both deep," John informed Alison and she grinned gently at him and ran her hand down her hair.

"So, we should probably find something to talk about which isn't deep?" Alison suggested and John nodded, smiling at her in agreement.

"I can do that," he assured her.

...

A/N: Thanks to everyone who is now following this and taking the time to read it! Means a lot guys! Thanks to TragicBlossoms, DarkAngelMel2, LivinJgrl123, mandapanda505, Decepticon-silverstreak and for reviewing!

More later so let me know what you think so far!


	4. Chapter 4

"Looking good," Alison commented as she walked down the steps of Gotham General Hospital, her bag on her shoulder and her hair tied messily up behind her. She still wore the white nurse's uniform, but, her long black cardigan covered her arms as the man at the bottom of the steps turned around and grinned up at her. She smiled widely back at him, finally standing before him and resting her hands onto her hips as he twirled once and then pulled at the collar of his jacket.

"What do you think?" he wondered and she nodded once.

"I think you look like a cop," she assured him and he couldn't even attempt to control the smile which grew on his face as she blushed under his gaze and glanced to the ground.

"I haven't seen you in your uniform before," he said and she moved her head up, hitting him around the arm before he wrapped his around her waist, pulling her close to his side as they began walking down the sidewalk. "It's something which every man dreams of...a woman in a nurse's uniform..."

"John Blake!" she scolded him, moving her own arm to wrap around his waist as he chuckled, looking straight ahead as the pair of them moved besides each other. "I'm shocked you'd even propose such a thing. We've only been dating for a month!"

"It seems like longer than a month to me," John informed her. And it was true. The pair of them seemed inseparable. John felt like a teenager whenever he was on the phone to her, pleading to see her whenever she was free. It had taken him a while to become a true member of the force as there were tests which needed to be run and partners to introduce him to.

It had all be too daunting to start with. But now, he was adjusting.

"That's because you're so needy," she taunted him as he arched a brow, looking down at her before he laughed once.

"I'm needy?" he checked and she nodded in agreement, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

"It's not a bad thing," she assured him and yawned loudly. She leant her head against his shoulder as he pulled out the keys to the old car which he had managed to buy. It wasn't much, but, it got him around.

"What do you want to do tonight?"

"Would it be boring of me to say sleep?" she asked him and he rolled his eyes as he grinned. Working in the hospital was taking it out of Alison. She was continuously following around doctors and completing their orders as well as trying to figure out the paperwork side of the job.

"We could go back to mine?" John suggested to her. "I'll order us some food in."

"Do you ever cook?" she wondered and John shrugged, opening her car door for her.

"Not when I don't need to."

...

"You've turned into Batman, mate!" Rob snapped as soon as his friend answered the phone which had begun to ring in his apartment. John had quickly set the small table which he had whilst Alison stood at the stove, fixing them up a stir fry. He juggled the phone in his hands, showing Alison the bottle of wine which he had and she nodded as she heard Rob yell at him from down the device. "Do you not know the code?"

"And what code would this be?" John enquired, pouring the wine into glasses as a look of amusement remained held on his face.

"Bro's before hoes." Rob said bluntly. "I mean...come on...she's got you whipped already!"

"She has not," John responded, picking up his glass and taking a sip from it. "We're a couple, Rob. It is what couples do. You'd know that if you just stop sleeping around and found someone."

"Ha!" Rob snorted down the phone, causing John to move it from his ear in pain. "Do you know the last time I slept with a girl?"

"Enlighten me," John drawled.

"One week!" he yelled. "One whole week has passed and I've had nothing. I'm going crazy."

"I can only imagine how hard it must be for you," John replied, his voice full of mock pity and sarcasm as he heard Rob tut loudly.

"Don't joke with me," he jeered. "I'm being serious. I can't get hold of you half the time because you're either working or being all lovey dovey with Wayne's niece – which, by the way, has earned you a mention in the Gotham times socialite page."

"Really?" John checked, his own vanity coming through for a second before he shook his head. "We'll do something soon, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Rob shrugged him off. "The next time I see you will when you ask me to be best man at your wedding."

John began to choke on the wine which he was drinking as he doubled over, managing to place the glass onto the table as Alison turned to look at him, concern etching on her face as he coughed loudly, thumping his chest and shaking his head to assure her that he was okay.

"Bit too soon," John said lowly.

"I don't think so," Rob responded. "Anyway, I'm off out so I'll drop you a text sometime in the near future...by the way...if I end up in jail for doing something ridiculous whilst drunk tonight then I expect you to bail me out. Considering it will be your fault."

"I'm not on duty tomorrow," John smirked. "You'll have to bail yourself out."

"I can't rely on your for anything."

"Goodbye, Rob," John said and he hung up, placing his phone back into its cradle as he turned to watch Alison at the stove.

"You probably should go out with him more," Alison pushed him. "He isn't sounding too healthy without your influence."

"He's fine," John shrugged it off, leaning against the worktop as he turned his head to look at her. His hand moved to his tie, loosening it down his sweater as Alison shook her head, not sure if that was true at all.

"My Uncle Bruce is eager to meet you," Alison suddenly informed him, going back to focusing on her cooking as she twirled the noodles into the large pan they were using as a substitute for a wok. "He wants to know who has finally gotten to me."

"So you've never dated before?" John asked and she shrugged once.

"Not really," she admitted. "I didn't really do a lot when I used to live back in Florida."

"Florida?" John checked and she nodded quickly. "Was it nice?"

"It was a few years ago now," she responded to him and he sighed gently to himself. He'd told her about his past. He had finally opened up to her about how his mother had died when he was young and then how his father had died. He'd been sat with her on the sofa, allowing her to nestle into his side when he poured it out. He didn't tell her what he knew about her Uncle. He doubted she knew by the way she spoke about him.

"You can talk to me," John promised her. "I know we've only known each other for just over a month...but...well...I don't think I'm going anywhere."

"I was young when most of it happened," she said lowly, her hair falling against her neck as her head remained bowed. "My parents used to live in Gotham when I was little...but...well...my mother never really wanted my father...at first they were in love, trying to make their own way for themselves. Mother came from a background of privilege and my dad was just...well...slightly poor." She stopped for a moment as John folded his arms, watching her with intent as she stirred the pan and lifted her head up, shaking her shoulders as she did so.

"Anyway, the pair of them married and my dad didn't want to live off of her Wayne fortune. He was too proud for that...and so...he got in with the wrong crowd...the mob...for money" She paused and John remained emotionless, waiting to hear the whole story and give her the time which she needed to talk.

"Mother loved all the attention. She loved the things which he brought for us...it felt like she was a true Wayne once again. She didn't ask questions about how she got it. She just took it...snatched it from his hands like it was more valuable than anything which she had ever had. But, everyone knows organised crime isn't in Gotham anymore."

"What happened?" John whispered lowly and Alison turned her blue eyes to look into his brown ones as she took the pan off the heat and reached for the plates.

"Whilst dad was doing...well...stuff...mother found someone else. A new man who was wealthy. She's married to him now in Florida. He's called Edward. I got back from school one day and found the pair of them," Alison said.

"She told me that it wasn't what it looked like. Edward was going to get us out. I didn't understand. I told dad...I told him what I saw...and I said that Edward was going to take us away from him...dad confronted mom...and...after that I don't know," Alison shrugged gently. "I was stood outside when I heard the gunshot. I heard it go off and then mom came running out, telling me it was okay and to go to bed. I did as she had asked me...my dad had a gun...he'd gone at Edward...but...his own device was used against him."

"Self defence?" John simply asked and she bit down on her bottom lip, carrying the plates of food to the table, her hands shaking as she deposited them down.

"I don't know," she replied. "I just know that mom and Edward are happily married...but I couldn't stay in Florida...I couldn't...he had killed my dad...I came back to Gotham when I was eighteen to start university and I never want to go back. My mother and I aren't close. Ever since we left Gotham she could barely look at me. I remind her of dad."

"Alison," John said; his voice soft as she shook her head at him, sitting down in her chair and picking up her fork as he remained stood and staring.

"It was a long time ago, John," she promised him. "I don't need comfort for it...or sympathy..."

John remained silent, sitting down opposite her and he was surprised at how composed she had managed to be during the entire situation. He didn't really know what he had been expecting from her.

"Thank you," John suddenly said and Alison looked at him with confusion.

"For what?"

"Telling me," he simply responded. "You didn't have to."

"No," she replied. "I did. I feel better now, anyway. We're open with each other."

"I suppose so," he agreed.

John did the diplomatic thing of washing the pots when they had finished considering how she had cooked for them. He slowly sat down onto the sofa, watching as he deduced her favourite programme was something to do with a woman lawyer working in a sinking firm. He didn't really pay much attention as she lay on his sofa and he lay behind her, his arm over her waist and his chin resting on top of her head as she held the remote in her hand.

"So...did your Uncle manage to fix the problem with Daggett?" John wondered and Alison groaned, closing her eyes and turning around on the sofa, burying her face into John's chest which was covered by his sweater as he looked down at her.

"Yes and no," she responded. "Daggett has turned his attention to blackmail now. He's threatening to destroy Bruce's name by digging up dirty secrets from the past. Bruce said that he'd love to see him try."

"Could he find out? You know...about your mom?"

"I doubt it," Alison replied, lying on her back as she did so. "Bruce buried it all."

"How?"

"I don't know and I don't care," Alison said quickly. "The less you know, the better, Officer Blake," she managed to joke with him and he grinned down at her.

"Withholding information from a Police Officer?" he checked and she rolled her eyes at him.

"It would look like that."

"I'm afraid that's not how things go in Gotham, ma'am," John kidded and she laughed lightly at him as he bent down to kiss her forehead and she remained smiling up at him.

"Wait until my Uncle Bruce meets you," Alison said. "I think he might like you and he doesn't like many people."

John remained quiet, forcing himself to convincingly smile down at her before she turned back to her programme and he wondered what he would do when he finally met Bruce Wayne.

...

A/N: Bruce and John meet in the next chapter! Thanks for the follows, guys! Reviews would make my day!


	5. Chapter 5

"The cops at work are impressed," John informed Alison as he drove through the streets of Gotham, messing about with his tie as she remained in the passenger seat, her legs crossed and she yawned. He had managed to pick her up from work in time for them to make it to Wayne Manor for dinner. She'd showered in the staff room and changed into her red summer dress and placed her black cardigan on top of it.

"What with?" she wondered; trying to wake herself up as John glanced her way, forcing the handbrake up after a moment of rebellion from it.

"They found out I'm dating Bruce Wayne's niece," John shrugged and Alison rolled her eyes, clipping her hair back from her face as she shook her head, unable to believe how she managed to be talk of the city. She did her best to stay out of their spotlight. She attended as few fundraisers as possible and made sure no one really saw her. "Anyway, they then began to ask me if it's true that Wayne has gone into hiding."

"What did you say?"

"I told them to mind their own business," John said, slowly moving the car again as Alison remained silent, managing a small smile out of the window as her hands unconsciously began to play with her hair again. "They told me not to be so tetchy for a rookie."

"My Uncle Bruce hasn't gone into hiding," she assured John. "He just doesn't like socialising that much and he is working on a big project at the moment. He'll be fine."

"Hey," John shrugged airily. "It isn't anything to do with me. I'm just coming to use the fine cutlery of Wayne Manor."

"And try not to damage it," Alison joked with him. "Alfred will have a fit."

"He's the butler, right?"

"Butler, housekeeper, maid," Alison wheeled it off. "Without Alfred then I don't know what Bruce and my mother would have done when their parents died."

"He sounds like a good man," John informed her and she nodded.

"He's amazing. He was like a father to me when I came back to Gotham. He was the one making sure I did my work and went to bed on time." Alison said, recalling the memory. "Without him, there would be no Wayne Manor."

...

"Miss Carter," Alfred smiled as soon as he opened the door to the Manor, his face lightening up as Alison stepped forward, kissing him on the cheek and John remained behind, his hands in his pockets as he smiled politely at the butler.

"Alfred, it's Alison," she reminded him. "How many more times do I have to tell you?"

"Once more, as per usual," he joked with her and she grinned before stepping back and pointing to John.

"Alfred, this is John. John, this is Alfred."

"Miss Carter has told me a lot about you, Officer Blake," Alfred informed him, taking hold of John's hand and shaking it as John nodded back.

"Likewise," he informed Alfred. "It's a lovely place here."

"Wayne Manor has been in the family for generations. The building has stood tall here for many years," Alfred said, clasping his hands behind his back and sounding proud of it as another voice rang out.

"Until it burnt down and I had to rebuild it," he spoke and Alison turned on her heel to see Bruce walking down the steps. He rushed quickly down, his hands in his pockets as John failed to believe what he was seeing. Bruce Wayne. He was the man they made stories up about. And here he was, stood before him and walking down the steps with a slight limp. He looked nothing like his former self.

"Uncle Bruce," Alison greeted him. "This is John Blake...John...my Uncle Bruce."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," John said and Bruce shook his hand, noting the firm handshake as he forced a smile onto his face and nodded in agreement.

"You too," he said and looked at Alfred who was still impressed that Bruce had managed to place a suit onto his body. "Alfred, is the dinner ready?"

"Yes, Master Wayne, right this way."

...

Dinner went as well as Alison could hope for. Bruce and John were civil and polite to each other, making conversation flow easily as she spoke up when necessary. John had sat opposite her on the large table, his eyes continuously glancing over to her when she encouragingly smiled at him and Bruce noted the pair of them.

When Alfred cleared desert away, Bruce stood as the butler made his way back into the dining room. He took Alison by the arm, insisting that he and she take a stroll around the gardens as John remained dazed as to what was happening. He was left alone with Bruce, which was how Bruce wanted it.

"Care to join me in the library?" Bruce requested and John followed him, his eyes scanning around as he remained silent, walking into the room where Bruce offered him a seat on the sofa and he took one on the chair, sitting back and pushing a hand through his hair.

"I just needed a moment to talk to you alone," Bruce informed John who arched a brow in wonder. "It's about Alison."

"I see."

"She's told me that you know everything about her past," Bruce spoke up, a sigh moving through his lips as John gulped once but nodded in agreement.

"She told me the other night," he agreed.

"I worked long and hard to bury that night," Bruce informed John. "I did it to protect my sister and give her a fresh start. My issue is...you're a cop..."

"I am," Blake agreed. "I am a cop and that case was closed years ago."

"So, that's all there is to it?" Bruce checked with him and Blake shrugged. He didn't intend to go and reopen a case based on the small amount of information which Alison had. It was in the past and buried and none of his business.

"With all due respect, Mr Wayne," Blake said, leaning forward and flattening his sweater out, "I don't know what you'd thought I would do with the information Alison gave me...but...I don't intend to do anything with it."

"I thought as much," Bruce agreed, a hint of cockiness in his voice as he said it. "You and her are serious, aren't you?"

"I'd like to think so," John mumbled. "I care for her. I wouldn't hurt her and betray her trust. You don't need to worry."

"Thank you," Bruce responded; sincerity high in his voice and Blake stiffened but nodded at him. "She could use someone like you. I think you may be good for her."

"I do hope so," he admitted. "I have to say, I was a little worried when I found out that she was your niece."

"And why is that?"

"The publicity that comes with being a Wayne is high, isn't it? I'll never forget the day when you came to the orphanage I grew up at."

Bruce seemed to go silent at hearing that, wondering when that was and failing to do so. He'd been to many orphanages in his time which the Foundation supported. Blake shrugged once, his hands flapping by his side as he did so.

"I don't expect you to remember...my mom died in a car crash...and my dad...well...he was murdered. I went to St Swithin's orphanage and you turned up there one day in your flash girl and pretty girl on your arm. We all used to look up to you. We used to think you were something special, the billionaire orphan. That's what we called you...but then...well...I saw you..."

John trailed off, shaking his head as he remembered back to that day and Bruce remained on the edge of his seat, his eyes wide as to what he was listening to and he laced his hands together.

"Go on," he urged Blake. "What happened when you saw me?"

"I knew," Blake whispered. "I don't know what it was...but...your face...it was like you were wearing a mask. A mask to cover up how you're really feeling inside. Because, the anger never goes away, does it? You just need to try and cover it up...because people don't understand...they don't know how it feels to have the anger living inside of you and consuming you up..."

Bruce sighed once, leaning back in his seat as Blake remained emotionless, looking down onto his hands as he did so.

"I knew as soon as I saw you that you were him," Blake nodded, convincing himself. "I don't know why you quit-"

"-No one needs the Batman," Bruce interrupted him. "Gotham is at peace."

"Perhaps," Blake agreed. "But, there is still crime."

"That's for the police. I'm retired."

"Whatever you say," Blake mumbled. "Alison doesn't know, does she?" Blake checked and Bruce shook his head.

"I don't want her to, either," Bruce responded. "I take it you haven't told her your theory?"

"No," Blake replied. "I don't intend to. If you're retired then she doesn't need to know what happened. But, why did you take the blame for Dent's murder?"

"I had to," Bruce simply whispered.

"And why the mask?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"I'm a cop," John said, his voice reasonable as Bruce chuckled in disbelief.

"It's to protect the people who you care about," Bruce responded. "Because, if they can't hurt you, then they will hurt them."

"I see."

The pair of them lapsed into silence before the library door opened and Alison came walking in, her eyes drooping and looking like she was about to fall asleep as the men stood up and John walked over to her, his hands moving onto her shoulders as she yawned.

"You ready to go?" she asked him and he nodded at her, his arm draping around her shoulders as Bruce remained stood on the spot and Alison waved over to him.

"I'll see you later, Uncle Bruce," she assured him and he grinned gently.

"Get to bed, kiddo. The hospital is clearly working you too hard."

"Humph," she grunted and John and Bruce exchanged a brief nod before the couple began to make their way back to the car.

"What did Uncle Bruce want with you?" Alison asked as soon as she was sat in the car, her head lolled on the head seat and John shrugged nonchalantly.

"Just to tell me not to break your heart," he lied.

"Oh, that," Alison rolled her eyes. "Can I be cheeky?"

"After a month?" John asked, pretending to be horror-stricken as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Can I crash at your place tonight?" she wondered from him and he remained silent, waiting for her to continue so he didn't get the wrong idea. "Your apartment is so much closer to the hospital than mine and I need to walk to work tomorrow because my bike has a flat tyre and I haven't bothered to fix it."

"I'll tell you what," John smirked, "I'll let you crash at mine and give you a lift to work in the morning."

"I'm in at seven," she informed him. "You're not at work until one."

"Think of me as your knight in a battered Mercedes," John joked and she yawned again as she laughed at him.

"I think I may be falling for you, Officer Blake," she said as she lazily shut her eyes and John remained silent, listening as her breathing swallowed before daring to look at her again.

"Likewise, Alison."

...

A/N: Thank you to mariansgirl, LivinJgrl123, DTaylor201989 and TragicBlossoms for reviewing!

Please do let me know what you think of it so far! Hope Blake is in character along with Bruce!


	6. Chapter 6

John remained silent as he drove through the streets of Gotham, listening as Alison fell to sleep beside him and he smiled gently to himself. He never imagined he would find anyone. He had been too focused on joining the force. That was his goal in life. Finding a girlfriend had never appealed to him, but, now that he had one, he was content. When he pulled into the parking garage he turned the engine off, stepping out of the car and moving around, opening Alison's door as he bent down, resting his hand gently onto her arm as he did so.

"We're at mine, Alison," he informed her and she dozily looked up to him, her eyes struggling to remain open as she climbed from the car, allowing John to wrap his arm around her waist as he helped her stand straight.

"I think my Uncle Bruce really did like you," Alison commented in a mumble as John walked up the steps to his second floor apartment and she leant against his side and he grinned.

"I'm glad," he said. And he was happy. He didn't want to get on the wrong side of Bruce Wayne. It wasn't worth his life. Fumbling around in his jacket, he finally retrieved his keys and unlocked the door to the apartment, allowing himself in as Alison followed. He held the door open as she walked into the living room and John rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'll take the sofa," Alison informed him, stifling a yawn and he shrugged nonchalantly, his thumb pointing back to his room.

"You can have my bed," he assured her and she shook her head quickly.

"I'm fine on the sofa."

"But, you're at work before me tomorrow."

"I know."

"You need a good night sleep."

"It's your bed, John," she said, sitting down on the sofa, indicating to him that she wasn't moving anywhere. "I'm fine here. I promise you."

"The offer is there," John said, not intending to get into an argument with her as he moved down the hall and to the small cupboard near his door. He pulled it open, moving back through the living room as Alison pulled the tights down from underneath her dress as John threw some pillows from his chair onto the sofa.

"Do you want anything to sleep in?" he asked her. He'd never felt so awkward in his life, yet, he was excited. His stomach was floating as he thought about the fact that she was about to spend the night in his apartment. Granted, it was on the sofa, but, she'd be there in the morning when he woke.

"I'll...I should be okay," Alison said, equally as hesitant and John arched a brow.

"I'll get you a shirt, shall I?" he checked with her, sensing that she didn't really want to sleep in her summer dress and she smiled gratefully at him.

"If you don't mind," she said and John stalked off into this room, looking through his drawers for one which wasn't creased or been in the gym. He finally found a long, grey top and moved back through the apartment, resting it on the back of the sofa.

"I'll leave you to it then," John said with a flap of his hands by his side as Alison nodded in agreement.

"Thanks," she said and he chuckled, swiftly bending down to kiss her quickly as she sat on the sofa.

"Don't mention it."

...

Half past five in the morning came around and John wondered why he had offered to give Alison a lift to work as he lay in his bed, glaring at the alarm which was snapping at him. Jesus, he must really like this girl. He trudged from the bed, throwing on his grey trousers and blue shirt before he moved out of his bedroom and into the bathroom. Alison was still sleeping soundly, clearly she hadn't thought about an alarm as he watched her for a second.

He kept on walking to the bathroom before he heard a noise and he turned back around, his lips tugging upwards in amusement as he did so. Alison snored. He stifled the laugh and went into the bathroom, brushing his teeth as he thought about the noise of her snoring from his living room.

"You're awake," John commented, walking back out of the bathroom to see her stood up, folding the covers he had given her and she nodded, still looking tired with bags under her eyes.

"With deducting skills like that it is no wonder you're a cop," she teased him and he chuckled.

"You're a nurse, right?"

"A trainee," she clarified, wondering where this was going as she straightened out the sofa.

"So, you'll know why people snore, correct?" he said, a grin forming on his face as Alison looked at him with an arched brow, wondering what he was talking about before she clamped a hand over her mouth and shook her head, laughing as she looked away from him and turned red.

"I didn't," she said, trying not to believe it as John laughed loudly, moving into the kitchen and finding two cups out.

"You did," he assured her. "It isn't one of your most attractive traits, I have to say."

"Oh no," she complained. "My mom always said I used to snore when I was a teenager...I do it when I'm really tired and in a deep sleep..."

"Hey," John said, still smiling as she moved into the kitchen, opening the fridge to hand him the milk for her coffee. "It wasn't that embarrassing."

"Wasn't it?"

"No," he assured her. "Just don't do it when we're out in public and we'll be fine."

"Uh," she complained, hitting him across the arm as he poured the water into the cups and remained snickering down at them as Alison took hers, holding it in her hands tightly.

"I'd best get ready for work," she informed him. "I left my uniform at the hospital so I'm going to have to go in a bit earlier...oh Christ..."

"What?"

"I'm wearing the same clothes I left in last night," she groaned. "I didn't think about that."

John laughed again, seeing her dumbfounded face as she placed the too hot drink down and shook her head quickly.

"So, I get to look like...I don't even want to think about it..."

"You really do get into some sticky situations, don't you?"

"Still sure that you want to be seen with me?" she asked and John wrapped his arms around her waist, grinning as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I wouldn't want anything other than that."

...

John returned back to his apartment after depositing Alison off at the hospital, assuring her that she didn't look that much of a mess as she jumped out, running for the changing rooms and he chuckled to himself before driving back home. Once he climbed out of the car and rushed up to his apartment, he froze, seeing a tall woman stood right outside his door.

She didn't look like anyone who he knew. But, she was knocking ferociously on his wooden door.

"Excuse me, ma'am," John said, going into cop mode as she turned to look at him, her blonde curls bouncing ferociously around her head and her ice blue eyes glaring into his. She was dressed smart, a pencil skirt clinging to her slender frame and a red blouse tucked into it as John came to a halt in front of her.

"Are you Officer Blake?" she checked, her voice bored and frustrated and he nodded at her.

"Yes, miss," he agreed. "How can I help you?"

"I'm Teresa. Teresa Jacobs." She said and John raised a brow and she took in his look of confusion before chuckling in disbelief.

"She hasn't mentioned me," she muttered. "I'm Alison's mother."

...

A/N: Wonder why the mother is there? Should be interesting! Anyway, thank you so very much to everyone who was followed this! So many at the moment? And thank you to SARAHBABE215, ana, TragicBlossoms, Bayfire and LivinJgrl123 for reviewing! It will get into TDKR soon enough, I assure you!


	7. Chapter 7

"Of course she never told you about me," Teresa snapped, her face showing signs of disbelief even though she knew her daughter. She shouldn't have expected anything other than that. Her daughter hadn't been in touch in over one year. She had to rely on Bruce to keep her safe and tell her how she was doing. "She doesn't think a lot of me."

"Yeah," John said, folding his arms as he remained staring at the woman in the hallway, his brow raised in wonder as he did so. "She said as much."

"She's told you?" Teresa checked, confused as to the sudden turn of events. John nodded to confirm before he coughed once. "And, you'll be on her side, won't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll think that I don't deserve the time of day?" she snapped at him and John shook his head, pulling his keys from his pocket as he did so.

"I didn't say anything," he informed her. "I don't have any opinion of you. I only know what Alison has told me."

"And what would that be?"

"Everything," John simply responded to her and Teresa nodded as John unlocked his apartment, pushing past her as he got to his door. "I don't know why you're here, but, Alison won't be enthralled."

"I don't care," Teresa hissed and John held the door open for her, deciding a conversation was better in the confines of his own home where word couldn't get out and around the apartment. He knew how people cared for gossip and gossip loved Gotham. "It is all in the past what happened. The death of her father wasn't my fault."

"I think she sees it that way," John responded as the door shut and he dumped his keys onto the worktop of his kitchen as he turned to face her whilst she looked around his apartment, her nose rising higher into the air as John shook his head, unable to believe she was inspecting his home.

"I know that she does," Teresa agreed. "She won't let go."

"So, why are you here?" John decided to ask her, his shoulders shrugging as she finally managed to tear her icy stare from his mediocre apartment and into his brown eyes. She raised a brow as she folded her arms across her chest and looked at him, a small smirk growing on her face as she did so.

"She didn't tell you everything then," she mused and John remained silent, biting down on his tongue as he checked the clock, knowing that he should be getting ready for work soon enough. "I've been trying to call her but she won't answer. I tried to ask Bruce to pass the message along but he informed me that she had found someone and he didn't want to ruin her happiness."

"What are you talking about?" John wondered.

"Her fiancé wants her back."

John's face froze in the picture perfect spot. The look on his eyes was of horror as Teresa nodded to confirm what she had just said before she began to wander around the apartment, checking it for dust and mentally disrespecting it.

"Before she moved to Gotham, she was engaged to be married in the Fall," Teresa said loudly as John remained stood on the spot, thinking that he was unable to move even if he wanted to as Teresa continued her speech in a drawl. "She asked him to break it off. She wanted to leave for Gotham University. She said she needed to get away from me...we were going through a rough spot. She never told him that she didn't intend to come back. He moved on, of course. He dated plenty of women. Attractive ones, at that, well, more attractive than my Alison. But, he's decided that no one was quite like her. I am not sure if that is a good or a bad thing. She loved him, too. She loved him deeply...but that's the thing with Alison. She is never sure if she wants to commit or not. I am sure she will when she sees Nathaniel again...you were just something to occupy her time."

John had no idea what to say in response to that. How could she fail to mention that she was supposed to be married? Teresa sighed once, placing her bag back onto her shoulder as she adjusted her blouse in her pencil skirt.

"I'll ask again," John said, taking a moment to consider what he had been told. "Why are you here?"

"I've come to try and talk some sense into her," Teresa rolled her eyes. "The silly girl has had her space. She doesn't need to be a nurse. Nathaniel would take care of her...allow her to live the high life. He'd be secure. No offence, Officer Blake, but I don't see you as being secure."

"What does that mean?" John wondered, scrunching his features up as he motioned around his apartment. "I'm not secure because I'm not a millionaire? I'm not secure because I'm a police officer and could be shot any day?"

"All of the above," she confirmed with a stern nod. "Now, where is my daughter?"

"She's at work," John mumbled. "She works at the hospital."

"Thank you very much, Officer Blake," Teresa informed him, beaming a smile in his direction as she turned on her heel and moved for the door. "Don't worry. There will be many more women just like Alison!"

...

"You said what to him?" Alison snapped as soon as her mother had told her what she had said to John and Alison shook her head, standing outside the hospital in her uniform as she took her break. She had been shocked to walk into ER with paperwork and then find her mother stood there, demanding to see her.

"I told him that you were scared of commitment, Alison," Teresa said, her voice bored and tired due to the flight she had endured and Alison shook her head, pushing her bobble tighter into her hair as she did so. "I said that you loved Nathaniel-"

"-Three years ago!" Alison roared. "You were pushing me into marriage! I had to leave! I didn't want to marry him. He didn't want to marry me but he would have done because his inheritance meant so much to him!"

"Look," Teresa pleaded with her daughter, resting a hand onto her arm, "I know we've been through a lot, but, Nathaniel misses you. He realises now that you're the one."

"I don't miss him!" Alison snapped back, shaking her hand off of her mother. "How dare you tell John that he was something to mess with!"

"Well...he is...isn't he?" Teresa checked. Alison's glare told her otherwise as she rolled her eyes in her daughter's direction. "You cannot honestly tell me that you consider having a future with this man! He's a cop, Alison! Do you know what happens to cops in Gotham? They get paid little and many of them die before they can get their pensions."

"Do you think that I care?" Alison wondered. "Do you think that money interests me? No...I've seen it ruin families, mother. It ruined ours, didn't it?"

"Your father and I were always ruined-"

"-Rubbish," Alison interrupted. "You let it ruin my life and I don't intend to let you ruin any more of it!"

"So...you're just going to keep living here? Hoping for the best with a man who can't give you everything you deserve?"

"He can," Alison replied. "He gives me everything I need."

"You're throwing away a valuable opportunity."

"For you," Alison confirmed. "Now, I need to get back to work. Why don't you go and find a flight back to Florida, huh?"

"Is that it?" Teresa wondered as Alison turned to walk back into the large brick building as Teresa remained looking after her. "You have nothing more to say to me?"

Alison stood still and Teresa inhaled sharply as her daughter turned around and nodded once.

"Goodbye, mother."

...

Alison vaguely remembered John telling her that he was working until ten that evening. She finished at the hospital for seven and when she had showered and changed, she decided to walk back to his apartment block. She'd wait for him there if she had to. She took a seat on the steps in the hallway, allowing people to pass her as they wondered if she was okay. She nodded at them and smiled kindly, checking the watch which sat on her wrist as she did so.

It was half past ten before she saw him walk onto the platform of the first staircase. His large jacket was covering his uniform and his eyes were looking at the stairs as he strode up them.

He remained stood at the bottom of the flights of stairs as he noted her sat on the top one. His eyes locked with hers and she smiled weakly, hoping he would do the same back to her.

"I thought you'd be on the first plane back to Florida," he informed her, remaining stood on the step as she shook her head quickly at him.

"You know that I wouldn't do that," she said quietly. "There's nothing in Florida for me."

"Really?" he wondered, motioning down the steps to the door. "Not even Nathaniel?"

"John," Alison groaned. "It was a long time ago...I didn't want to tell you. I didn't think it was important."

"You didn't think it was important to tell me that you were supposed to be married?" he checked with her. "So, you told me everything else...but that?"

"It doesn't mean anything, John," she assured him. "Nathaniel was a billionaire playboy whose parents thought needed taming...they saw me as the only option."

"Seems he wants you back," John informed her.

"I know," she agreed. "My mother had no right to tell you what she did. She lied."

"I hoped she had," John admitted. "She didn't see us of having much of a future."

"Oh?"

"She thought I'd end up shot and broke," he deadpanned and Alison chuckled in disbelief, shaking her head as she ran her hand over her cheeks. "And who can blame her? You have a billionaire fiancé back in Florida."

"Ex-fiancé," she reminded him. "He means nothing to me."

"Are you sure?" he checked with her and she stood up, walking down the steps to where he stood as he continued with his ramblings. "Because he can give you what you want. You're a Wayne at heart. I hear they like the fine things in life...like French cuisine...caviar and Frog's Legs."

"Caviar actually originates from the Beluga Sturgeon which is found in the Caspian Sea," Alison corrected him and he snorted once, shaking his head as he did so.

"See? I bet the zillionaire Nathaniel knew that, didn't he?" he asked as a smirk found her lips and John raised a brow in her direction, wondering what was funny. "Why are you laughing?"

"You're such an idiot," she laughed at him and he bit down on his cheek. "Do you think I care that you don't know where caviar comes from? Do you think I care if you can't buy me an island and name it after me?"

"He was going to do that?"

"His wedding present."

"Obnoxious ass."

"I know."

"How can I help but feel insecure, Alison?" John wondered, his voice low and full of hurt as he looked down the hallway. "You have all of these luxuries waiting back for you in Florida...and what do I have? A battered Mercedes, an ass of a best friend and a small apartment which needs cleaning."

"It is in need of a good clean," she nodded in agreement before placing her hand onto his cheek and making her look at him. "You're not in Florida, John."

"You're sure?" he checked with her and she laughed again, her arms wrapping around his neck as he found her waist and she looked at him with wide eyes before she spoke back to him.

"I love you, John," she promised him. "I don't want anything else."

John allowed a small smile to play on his lips before he bent down and kissed her with haste, his mouth latching onto hers as he quickly picked her up and twirled her in the corridor as she shrieked once and he smiled back down at her.

"I think I love you, too."

...

A/N: I'm going to skip time in a bit and get onto TDKR, the gritty plot! So excited! Thank you to claire3loves3music, Bayfire, ana wan kenobi, LivinJgrl123 and loveactuallyy for reviewing! Let me know what you all think, pretty please!


	8. Chapter 8

"You've been going out with her for a year," Rob complained as he ambled down the sidewalk by John's side, his hands playing on the BlackBerry which he had as he spoke to John who remained looking straight ahead, completely focused on the task at hand. "You two haven't even moved in together!"

"Alison didn't want to sell her apartment," John shrugged. "It gives her a sense of security."

"Or," Rob suggested, looking away from his cell for a second and at his friend, "she has commitment issues. Her mother even said it."

"Her mother was trying to get her to go back and marry some billionaire who probably has no common sense or a brain cell to share with anyone else," John snorted back at Rob before rubbing his chin with his hand. "Actually, he was maybe like you then."

"Very funny," Rob rolled his eyes back at John as the cop chuckled to himself and placed his hands into his pockets, his dimples showing as he moved down the sidewalk, his smile uncontrollable as Rob continued to frown. "You're like some lovesick puppy. It's sickening."

"I love her," John shrugged as if it was simple. He moved past a man on the sidewalk as Rob patted a man on the shoulder and caught back up with John. "She's the one, Rob. She's everything which I've always wanted."

"I'm going to be sick," Rob complained. "It's disgusting. I never thought you'd be one to fall madly in love with a woman. Are you sure you're not making a mistake?"

"I'm not," John assured him, his voice stern and full of authority as he spoke and Rob pursed his lips together, not fully convinced that he was. "Look, when you find a girl you care about then I'll remind you of how you mocked me."

"I just don't want you to do anything brash," Rob held his hands up in surrender and John patted him on the back, smiling down at him as Rob's phone began to vibrate once again.

"I know you're worried, Rob," he promised him. "But, you have nothing to panic over."

"Fine," Rob exasperated, realising he was fighting a losing argument. "Let's go and get this ring then, okay?"

...

John knocked on the door to Wayne Manor as he stood in his officer's uniform. He was messing with the collar on his jacket, making sure that it was all correct and it gave his shaking hands something to play with. He didn't know why he was doing this. Alfred came to the door one moment later, opening it and smiling down as John nodded at him.

"Officer Blake," he greeted. "What can we do for you?"

"I need to speak to Mr Wayne," John said, coughing awkwardly once as he did so and Alfred cocked a brow, suddenly concerned over Alison and her welfare.

"Is Alison okay?" he checked and John nodded at him, realising his face may have caused some alarm.

"She's fine," John said. "Yes, she's good. She's at work until later on...I'm going to pick her up when I'm finished here."

"I see," Alfred spoke, moving away from the door and allowing John to move into the Manor as he looked around it. Most things were covered up with white sheets, hiding all of the ornaments which were in the Manor. Bruce Wayne hadn't been seen in public in ages. Alison tended to visit him, making sure he was alright. Each time he assured her that he was fine and she didn't need to worry.

"Master Wayne is currently in the library. If you'd like to follow me then I will show you where he is," Alfred said and John followed him down the hallways, walking by his side as he did so.

"Is it an important visit, Officer Blake?" Alfred enquired, becoming nosy at the point of the visit and John nodded to confirm.

"I may as well tell you," John sighed, realising that Alison thought highly of Alfred. He'd been there when she had first moved to Gotham and Bruce was always out and seemingly partying at night. And, Bruce would probably tell him anyway. "I'm coming to ask Bruce for permission to marry Alison."

"Really?" Alfred checked, his brow raised and a grin forming on his face. "And why did you think to come and ask Master Wayne?"

"He's the closest family that she has," John explained. "It's tradition to ask, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Alfred agreed. "But, it is normally the parents who you ask."

"I don't really think Alison would appreciate me asking her mother," John drawled as Alfred opened the door to the library and winked at John as he let him into the library.

"Good luck, Officer," he said as John walked into the room. Bruce looked up from the plans of the clean energy project as Alfred bowed gently.

"Officer Blake has something to ask you, Master Wayne," he said, bowing out the room and Bruce looked slightly concerned with the grin that occupied his face.

"John," Bruce greeted him, extending his arm and motioning to the seat opposite him and John took it, his hands lacing together and resting in his lap as he leant forward. "What can I do for you?"

"I have a question," John said. "It isn't anything serious...well...it is...but I mean...well...I'm going to stop talking before I look like a complete idiot." He mumbled and Bruce leant back in his seat, shutting the book to his plans as he did so.

"It's traditional to ask a father for permission to marry their daughter, isn't it?" John checked.

"It is."

"But, Alison's father isn't here anymore and her mother isn't someone she wants to associate with. I didn't want to completely disrespect tradition...I wasn't raised like that...I think it's the gentlemanly thing to do...and she says that you're the closest member of family she has...so...I'd like to ask for your blessing if I were to ask Alison to marry me."

Bruce remained silent, inhaling a sharp breath as he did so and observing John and his shaking hands which he was trying to contain. He also noted his scarlet coloured cheeks and the longing in his eyes as Bruce watched him speak again.

"You're also Batman so I didn't want to annoy you," he suddenly blurted out which earned a grin from Bruce.

"I appreciate the thought, John," he promised the young man. "I'm sure Alison would as well."

"I'm hoping so."

"You know that she loves you and I think you're a good man."

"Is that a yes?"

"I should suppose so."

...

"You've been smiling at me all day and patients have been looking and whispering more than normal," Alison informed Annie as the pair of them stood in the changing rooms, rummaging through their lockers as they changed into their normal day clothes.

Annie remained holding onto the grin on her face as Alison arched a brow at her.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on or do I have to find out the hard way?" Alison asked, mocking a threat as Annie chuckled back at her, tying her ginger hair into her bobble as she shut her locker and then sighed once to herself. The two women had been on the shift together with each other and she had been completely shocked about how Alison hadn't found out about the news. It had been big news considering it was on the fifth page of the Gotham Times.

"There's nothing happening, honey," she assured her. "Honestly, I'm just in a good mood."

"We've been at work since five," Alison reminded her. "It isn't possible to be as happy as you are."

"What can I say? I have a bubbly personality," she said rhetorically as Alison took a seat on the benches as she looked to the side of her as the door opened. And then something caught her eye. She picked up the paper from the bench, looking at the picture as Annie noted her and leapt forward, trying to grab it from her grasp.

"No!" she snapped at Alison. "You don't need to know, sweetie!"

But, it was too late. Alison turned from her grasp and looked at the small photo of John and Rob on the streets of Gotham, stood outside a large glass pane and looking into it at rings.

'Eligible Bachelor and Boyfriend Cop to Wayne's Niece Go Engagement Ring Shopping.'

Alison dropped the paper from her hands, completely bewildered as Annie took it from her, throwing it into the trash can and observing the reaction from Alison.

"Honey...you look pale," she informed her and Alison shook her head, feeling warm all of a sudden as she did so. "I didn't want you to see. It would ruin the surprise."

"No," Alison said with determination. "It's fine. It's good. I'm okay...yeah...I'm fine...oh God...oh Jesus Christ."

"Baby," Annie said, sitting down beside her friend and leaning close to her. "You're supposed to be happy. He's going to propose!"

"I just..." Alison trailed off, unable to say anything back to her as she gulped loudly. "I never thought he'd ask me...and now...like this...I don't know what to think..."

"Don't you want to marry him?"

"It's such a big thing," Alison wondered. "Moving in together, marrying each other, sharing everything."

"But, you basically spend every day with each other," Annie reminded her. "Marriage is just a way to show each other that you're dedicated and don't want anyone else."

"I know," Alison agreed. "I know. I'm just scared...I think...well...I love him. Of course I do."

"Just go back to him tonight and pretend you never saw anything. You don't want to put him off, do you? You don't want to ruin it for him."

...

Alison waited for John at the front of the hospital after her shift. Annie left her on her bike, telling her not to say anything to John and Alison smiled meekly back at her. John finally came, two or three minutes later than normal as Alison climbed into the car, smiling at him as he looked back at her, leaning over for a quick kiss.

"How was your day?" he asked from her and she smiled once, keeping her lips pressed together, remaining scared to say anything in case she blurted it out.

"Good," she managed to say. "I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm fine," John promised her, beginning to drive off as he remained slightly confused as to why she was acting so odd. "So, did anything interesting happen today?"

"No," she said quickly.

"Okay," John drawled. "Do you want to go back to yours or do you want to come back to mine?"

"Whichever."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't it be?"

"You seem a bit on edge, that's all."

"No," Alison said, letting out a hysterical laugh as John remained sceptical. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I'm good. I'm better than good. I'm brilliant."

"Have you taken something at work by accident?" John asked from her and she hit him across the arm and he chuckled whilst driving. "You just seem different, Al."

"Different? How?"

"Well, the nervous laughter and the quick answers." John informed her. "Look, what is it? I promise that I won't be mad or anything else with you."

"No...no...there's nothing. I promise." She said; managing to force an encouraging smile onto her lips as John continued to drive in silence, not believing her. Once he pulled up into the parking lot of his apartment block, he pulled out his cell phone as he noted a fourth missed call from Rob and he quickly called him back.

"What is it Rob?"

"The papers know!" Rob snapped down the phone. "Your photo with me is all over the Gotham Times. They know you were searching for rings. If they know then your girl could know!"

John took in what he had heard and he shook his head, unable to believe what was happening as he hung up on Rob and looked over the roof of the car where Alison stood, her eyes looking into his and he smiled sadly at her.

"You know," he confirmed, realising it would explain her odd behaviour and she nodded back at him.

"I didn't want to let on," she replied. "I didn't want you to know that I knew."

"Is nothing a secret?" John complained as Alison bit down on her bottom lip and shook her head at him.

"Apparently not."

"I...I had it all planned out..." he laughed in disbelief, running his hand through his hair as he did so and Alison felt her stomach churn. "I was going to wait until the perfect moment tonight...maybe when you'd just showered and were sat in my shirt...maybe when adverts came on TV...or when we had finished whatever I was going to cook...granted, it may just have been cheese on toast...but it would have been normal and perfect...I'd have made it perfect."

"I'm so sorry," Alison whispered, trying not to cry at the thought of him having it all planned out. And then it was ruined. She hated it. "John..."

"It isn't your fault, is it?" he replied to her, walking around the car as she stood before him and he dropped down onto his knee, looking up at her as she smiled weakly back down at her.

"Well, seeing as how you now know, I may as well ask," John said, a sigh escaping his lips as he did so. "Alison Carter. You're the only one who I want to spend time with. You're the one who I love and...well...I want to keep telling you all of this...but...I'd really just love an answer."

"What do you think?" Alison teased him as he went into his pocket and pulled out a small box, pulling the lid open as she grinned at him, biting her bottom lip as she did so.

"I don't know," he replied. "Will you marry me?"

"I suppose so," Alison replied and he stood up quickly, removing the ring from the box and sliding it onto her finger as he shook his head again.

"I can't believe it was ruined," he complained and she rested her hands onto his cheeks, shaking her head as she did so.

"It wasn't, John. It really wasn't."

...

A/N: TDKR comes for the next chapter! So excited! Please do review, guys! It would mean a lot to me!


	9. Chapter 9

"Mr Fox," Alison greeted the man as she stepped into his office and he looked up at her over the top of his glasses, smiling gently as he dropped the papers which he was holding in his hands and she pulled at the dress which covered her body.

"Miss Carter," he inclined his head back to her and she held her hand up, indicating to the ring which was sat on her finger as she did so and Lucius grinned back, an apologetic tilt of his head coming through as he did so. "Sorry, Mrs Blake, I keep forgetting."

"No problem," she promised him.

"How long have you been married to him?"

"Going on six years," she sighed, sitting down in the chair opposite his desk and wondering why he had requested a meeting with her. It seemed highly irregular and different.

"Ah," Lucius sighed, "marital bliss, I see."

"When he does things right," Alison grinned back, a gentle shrug of her shoulders coming through as he did so. Lucius chuckled; a deep, rich sound moving through the room as he leant back in his chair, thinking about what was happening.

"You may be wondering why I asked to see you here," he said and Alison nodded in agreement with him.

"I found it peculiar," she admitted to him. "My Uncle Bruce is the owner of the business."

"And, I haven't seen him in a while," Lucius reminded her and Alison took a deep breath, pressing her lips into a firm line as she did so. "He has called me and asked for me to ask you something. He is hoping that you will agree to it."

"What is it?" Alison asked, tired after a long shift at the hospital and wanting nothing more than to go home and sleep. John had a day off in his week shift and had picked her up from work, telling her that he would wait until she came out of the Towers.

"Mr Wayne has condensed his shares," Lucius began to explain. "He has halved them and is looking for someone else to buy them."

"And what is this to do with me?"

"He wants you to buy them."

"What?" Alison snapped out, shaking her head quickly as she did so. "I can't afford shares...I can barely afford to buy a new outfit once in a while."

"No," he shook his head, smiling at her and chuckling as he did so. "He will give you the money to buy the shares. That will result in you being able to be on the board. He needs someone else on his side to gain the simple majority. At the moment, Daggett and he have an equal number of board numbers. Bruce wants you to give him a boost and make sure that he is safe."

Alison took a second to take in what had just been asked of her as she leant back in the seat, pushing her hands over her head as she did so.

Her hair was still tied back from work and she suddenly felt slightly sick at what she was hearing. She didn't want shares in anything. She didn't want to be a part of the board. It didn't interest her.

"It would make Bruce feel safer," Lucius whispered to her and she sighed once, her hand resting on her temple as she did so. "The board members are waiting in the meeting room for it to be confirmed. You only need to attend this one and then that is it."

"I don't need to do anything?" she checked.

"Nothing at all," Lucius nodded. "You just need to make sure that you side with Bruce's members on everything to keep Daggett at bay."

"I don't like it," Alison informed Lucius and he shrugged to her.

"We're not forcing you to do this," he assured her. "We're just hoping that you will do it."

"Jesus," Alison complained but she nodded in agreement. She needed to help her Uncle. He'd helped her before and she owed him.

Lucius stood up, offering her an extending arm for her to follow him and she did so, her breathing faltering as she did so, but, she continued to stay by his side.

"You don't need to say anything. You just need to remain calm and say that you want the best for the company," Lucius informed her, holding open the glass door into the meeting room. Alison nodded sternly to herself and to him before walking into the room and Lucius followed her, clapping his hands together as he did so. He pulled back the empty chair near the top of the table and Alison took a seat in it, feeling the eyes moving onto her as she looked at the table.

"Board members," he spoke loudly. "I'd like to welcome the new member to our board. Mrs Blake has recently bought shares in Wayne Industries."

And then uproar began. Alison's side of the table cheered loudly, shaking each other's hands as Daggett stood up; opening his mouth and then sitting down as he thought better of his actions.

...

Alison quickly walked out of the meeting room, rushing to the elevator as she breathed deeply to herself. She couldn't believe what had just happened. The world of business was a cut throat one; she was beginning to see that now. She knew that she didn't belong in that world, hence, why she ran out as quickly as she could. She moved onto the sidewalk, looking around for John as she felt someone grab onto her arm, hauling her back to him.

"So, little Uncle Bruce decided to bring you in, did he?" Daggett hissed at her, extremely annoyed with what was happening. He couldn't believe what was happening. The company was almost in his grip. It would be soon. He knew it would be.

"I...it is none of your business," Alison snapped back at him trying to grab her arm from his hold as he chuckled loudly down at her.

"Do you honestly think that you're going to make a difference?" Daggett hissed at her, shaking his head as he did so. "You can't stop what is going to happen. Why don't you go and tell your Uncle Bruce that?"

"What are you talking about?" Alison hissed. "Get the hell off of me!"

"Hey!"

Alison turned around, looking as John rushed up to her, slamming the door to his car shut as he pulled at the tie which he was wearing and he wrapped his arm around Alison's waist, grabbing her back from Daggett as he did so.

"Don't you dare touch her," John demanded from him and he remained smiling, holding his hands up to show that he meant no harm.

"We were just talking, weren't we, Mrs Blake?" he replied and Alison glared at him as John shook his head.

"I don't care," he replied. "You don't touch my wife, understand?"

"You two really are naive," Daggett informed them, turning on his heel and walking away as John remained confused as to what he was talking about. But, he didn't care. His wife was his main priority. He slowly removed his glare from Daggett and turned back to his wife, bending down to look at her.

"Are you okay?" he checked and she nodded, seeming slightly pale as he began to walk her back to the car, his arm still tightly wrapped around her as he did so.

"I'm fine," she promised him. "You...you would not believe what that was all about."

"Go on," he urged her.

"I'm now a member of Wayne Industries."

John remained slightly confused as Alison took her time to tell him what was happening in the company and he laughed in disbelief at hearing it. He couldn't fault Bruce Wayne. He was certainly an intelligent individual.

...

John took the message about the Congressman being missing and he sighed once, pushing his hand through his hair as he did so. He had hoped for an early night. He wanted to clock off early so that he could be back for Alison. The pair of them had been working ridiculously long days recently and he wasn't overly enthralled with it.

He walked up the steps to the roof, knowing that was where the Commissioner spent most of hours and he looked over at him.

"Commissioner Gordon," Blake spoke loudly and the elder man looked at him with wide eyes, wondering what was happening. "The congressman's wife called. He said the congressman never made it home after the Wayne Foundation event."

"I see," Gordon nodded in agreement as John rocked back and forth on his heels. He wanted to ask him a question, but, he didn't know how to. "Isn't that a job for the police?"

"It was," he agreed. "But, you and Dent cleaned the city up pretty well...next thing we do...well...we'll be finding overdue library books."

Gordon chuckled at hearing that and he shook his head, raising his brow at John as he did so.

"What's your name, son?" he wondered.

"Blake. Officer Blake."

"Blake?" Gordon checked and he remained silent for a second, remembering that he read something about a Blake once. And then it came back to him. "Shouldn't you be at the Wayne event?"

"My wife didn't think it necessary," he shrugged loosely.

"So, you are married to his niece?"

"Alison," John smiled her name. Even after six years he was a lovesick puppy. It was ridiculous. "Yeah...we're married. She stopped going to the events. She never really cared for her picture in the paper."

"I see," he nodded.

"Then again, this night is quite memorable, isn't it?"

"I suppose so."

"Eight years...and...did you never wonder?"

"Wonder what, son?" he asked him, knowing that the young Officer was inquisitive. He surely looked inquisitive.

"Don't you want to know who he is?" Blake asked and Gordon shook his head, a chuckle escaping his lips as he did so.

"I know who he was. He was the Batman."

...

A/N: We're into the main plot now! TDKR has begun! Thank you to NinaAnoit, Guest, sgt pippa, loveactuallyy, Missy92, ana wan kenobi, LivinJgrl123 and Bayfire for reviewing! Let me know what you all think!


	10. Chapter 10

"It's been on the news and everything," Alison complained as soon as she moved into the changing rooms with Annie for their break. The ginger haired girl took a seat on the bench, pushing her shoes off and then moving her hands to her feet, massaging them gently as she did so. Alison remained stood up, reaching for the TV before she turned the channel, fed up with seeing the news of her new shares.

"You've possibly just upset an entire board. Of course, the business news is going to be all over you like a rash," Annie replied and Alison rolled her eyes, sitting down beside her and grabbing her bag, pulling her purse out before looking back to her friend.

"I'm off for some lunch. The graveyard shift at this place is going to be terrible," Alison complained, knowing how craggy she got when she worked nights and didn't eat anything. Annie shook her head, looking up to the TV where Bruce Wayne's picture was showing.

"You go ahead. I'll catch up," she assured her and Alison nodded, standing up and making her way down to the cafeteria, intercepting some rather unkind patients as she did so. Then again, it was Gotham. Many people came from the Narrows who didn't want to be in the hospital. They considered the insurance too much and had no cover.

"Nurse Blake!" a sudden voice yelled and Alison turned around, holding her bottle of cola by her side along with her purse as the senior nurse came rushing towards Alison. "We have the Police Commissioner coming in soon. I need you to ready yourself by the door and make sure he's stable. Understand?"

"What happened to him?" Alison enquired. She had heard about a missing Congressman. She knew that John had been out looking for him. He hadn't slept in over twenty four hours and she was beginning to worry for his health. She knew he said he could handle it, but, he needed a rest.

"We don't know until he gets here," the woman responded. "Now, go and get ready."

Alison nodded, rushing back into the changing rooms and depositing her food in the staff lounge where Annie was sat, sucking on a pink lollipop as she watched Alison rushed around.

"What's going on?"

"The Police Commissioner has been injured," Alison said and Annie's orbs grew wider.

"No way," she drawled out and Alison nodded at her once again. "What happened?"

"We don't know yet," Alison shook her head. "But, I need to be waiting by the door for when he arrives."

"It must be serious."

"Hmm," Alison agreed, taking off from the small lounge and back into the main waiting room of ER along with two other nurses, a surgeon and a doctor. They watched on as they waited for the ambulance to pull into the parking bay, each worried with what they may face. Yes, they had done this before. But, they all knew the Police Commissioner was a well known man. He was practically famous in Gotham.

As soon as the ambulance pulled up, the paramedics jumped out, lowering the ramp and wheeling the bed down from it. Alison's eyes widened as she saw the man who followed and he looked over at her, his eyes shimmering in the darkness as he did so. His coat contained some blood and he was wet as he walked behind the trolley and Alison set about going to work, checking the Commissioners blood pressure and heart rate as they rushed him through the corridors, attracting stares from everyone else as they did so.

Surgery was necessary. They had to make sure no internal bleeding had occurred as that was the main worry.

...

"What happened?" Alison asked as soon as she John again. He was sat in the waiting room of the ER, a coffee held in his hands and his head drooping downwards as she sat beside him and he looked across to her.

"We were looking for the congressman...anyway...we found him, but, the Commissioner went underground to look. Before we know it, there's a massive explosion and they refuse to let any of us go down there. I remembered that there was a water outlet from the tunnels. I rushed there and found his body washed up. He looks like he was shot."

"He was," Alison confirmed to John. "The bullet...well...we're performing surgery to remove it and stop internal bleeding."

"Is he going to be okay?" John asked, concern evident in his voice as Alison pushed a hand through her hair and shrugged gently.

"We don't know yet, John," she admitted to him and checked the clock, noting that it was half past twelve at night. She didn't get to leave until five. "Why don't you go home? Get some sleep and have a shower?"

"I'm not really tired, Al," he admitted. "It's been a bad day...first we find a body from a boy who used to go to the same orphanage that I did...and now...the Commissioner has been shot."

"I know," Alison said, standing up and offering John her hand. He took it, standing beside his wife in his blooded jacket and wet clothes as she walked with him to the sliding doors of the ER. "How old was the boy?"

"Not old enough to die," John whispered down to her, his eyes looking vacant before he looked into the night sky. "Can you get off work early?" he asked her and she bit down on her bottom lip before looking back into the ER. Yes, it was quiet. But, leaving before you were supposed to wasn't considered done or allowed.

"I don't know, John," she admitted to him and he shrugged gently, sighing as he did so. "I'll try."

"Would you?" he asked her and she nodded, releasing his hand and moving back into the ER, going to the front desk to see if she could swap the remainder of her shift with anyone else. Luckily, Annie came to the rescue, telling her that she would cover her if she wanted to go off with 'Mr Brown Eyed Beauty' – as she liked to call him.

Alison smiled once, moving back out to John as he took hold of her hand and realised that he had no car. He'd come in the ambulance. Smooth move, John. The two of them walked back home, looking a complete pair with John's cop's outfit covered in blood and Alison's nurses outfit.

"I'm not even tired," Alison informed John as she sat in his shirt on the sofa, flicking through the TV stations and he sat beside her, his body more relaxed in his pyjamas and he allowed her to crawl onto his lap, the remote resting on her knees as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I've been thinking," John whispered to Alison and she placed her head against his shoulder.

"What about?"

"Well...I mean...I'm not getting any younger, am I?" he checked with her and she rolled her eyes. Surely, he couldn't be having his mid life crisis.

"Neither am I," she reminded him. "Neither are any of us."

"And today...seeing what has happened...it is has made me realise that I want it more than anything," he whispered. "I've seen how short life can be. I don't want to keep waiting."

"What are you talking about?" Alison wondered, slightly puzzled before she looked up at him and found his brown eyes.

"I want to have kids."

...

A/N: Thank you to Guest, ana wan kenobi, amrawo, LivinJgrl123, sgt pippa, Missy92, actressen an for reviewing!

Let me know what you all think!


	11. Chapter 11

"What can I do for you, Officer Blake?"

John turned around as soon as he saw the man out of the corner of his eye and he couldn't help but allow his jaw to fall open slightly. He hadn't seen Bruce Wayne in over two whole years. Alison had gone to make sure he was alright, but, he soon became too much of a recluse. She didn't know how to bring him out of hiding from Wayne Manor. And then weekly visits turned into monthly visits and before she knew it, she barely saw him. He called to make sure she was alright, telling her that her mother occasionally asked about her.

"Mr Wayne," John greeted him, an incline of his head coming through as Bruce took in his appearance. The officer looked much more mature than the fresh faced cop he had once seen.

"I take it that this isn't a social call?" Bruce spoke. "Is it about Alison?"

John felt his blood turned warm at hearing her name and he shook his head quickly, his hands balling by his side and Bruce noted his reaction.

"No," he said; his voice curt and short. "It isn't about Alison. She's fine."

"Is she really?" Bruce checked; a brow cocked as he studied John. "Your face tells me different."

"No offence, Mr Wayne," John said, treading cautiously. "It really isn't any of your business. Alison and I had...a heated discussion."

"You mean an argument?" Bruce checked and John shrugged. "No point in sugar coating it, kid."

"Yeah...well...we'll manage," John assured him. "I'm here because of Commissioner Gordon."

"What about him?" Bruce asked, his mind still thinking about Alison and John as he listened to the officer.

"He's been shot. Last night. He came out to me and began talking about tunnels...and a masked man named Bane..."

"Is this not a job for your superiors?" Bruce asked and John chuckled once, shaking his head gently.

"They asked me if he had seen any massive crocodiles in the swamp," John said, the smile still held on his face before he looked back up to Bruce. "This isn't a job for them. Gordon even said so himself. He needs the Batman."

The silence between the two men grew as Bruce looked outside of the Manor and at the lawn before him. The pane showed Bruce's reflection and he took it in. His beard was overlong along with his greasy hair. His pyjamas were of the finest quality along with his red robe. But, he looked older. He wasn't cut out for it anymore.

"The Batman doesn't exist," he informed John who quickly shook his head at him.

"He has to," he replied. "Whatever is under there...no one is listening to me...Gordon needs you. Gotham needs you."

"Gotham had me," Bruce whispered back. "I can't do it anymore."

"Gordon doesn't care who you are, Mr Wayne," John said, moving back over to the door. He realised that there was no chance Wayne would listen to his demands. "But, he does care about bringing the Batman back."

"John!" Bruce called after him as soon as he left through the door. John turned back around, his eyes wide as he looked over at Bruce. "Sort things out with Alison...you don't have time to fight and argue."

...

"He just blurted it out!" Alison informed Annie as the two of them sat in the cafeteria. Annie had her hands moving into and out of the plate of chips which she had bought whilst Alison managed to drink her cola. "We were sat on the sofa...and he said he's been thinking...about kids..."

"So, what did you do?" Annie wondered, taking another chip and toying with it in the air as she spoke to Alison. "Can you imagine how stunning your children would look? Well...if they got John's good looks I suppose..."

"Thanks," Alison said dryly with a roll of her eyes. "I don't particularly know what happened. I mean...I told him that I didn't think I was ready...what with our jobs and we don't have the time to look after a baby. What would we do for money? The maternity pay isn't all that and John is only on a cop's salary."

"You've been married for years," Annie responded to her. "Surely, you've thought about it."

"I really haven't," Alison assured her. "I don't know if I want kids...it isn't something which I've ever wanted..."

"Money isn't the issue, is it?" Annie checked with Alison who looked away from her intrusive stare. Annie remained her glare, pointing a chip in the direction of Alison. "It is a logical excuse to have. What's the real problem?"

"There isn't one," Alison lied to her and she shook her head quickly.

"I don't believe that. What did you tell John?"

"I told him that I wasn't ready," Alison mumbled. "I said...maybe in a year's time then I may feel different."

"Will you?"

"Ask me in a year," Alison grumbled.

"What's the real reason?" Annie complained. "You may be able to lie to your husband...but...I have intuition. I know something isn't right."

"I...I don't think I can do it," Alison whispered. "I don't think I can give him what he wants...my mother...Annie...I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, you need to tell someone. If you don't then John may think that you're hiding something."

...

Alison took a deep breath, pushing her hair behind hear ears as she stood in the apartment and waited for John to come home. When had he decided that he wanted kids? He'd never mentioned it before. As soon as she heard the door open she stood in front of the fridge, watching as John walked in, his hands running through his hair. He was still wearing his cops uniform along with the big and burly coat.

"Hey," Alison said quietly to him.

"Hi," he replied. She was dressed in her long red jumper along with her leggings. Her hair was still damp from the shower.

"We need to talk," he informed her and she bit down on her bottom lip, nodding in agreement with him.

"We do."

"I didn't mean to storm out last night," John said and Alison shook her head at him.

"No," Alison replied. "It isn't your fault. I should have told you...instead of snapping and being a cow..."

"You weren't a cow," John said, slicing the air with his hands as he did so.

"I was," she assured him. "What happened...I should have told you...I don't know if I can handle having kids right now, John."

"Why?"

"There is the job issue, John," she informed him. "We both work ridiculous hours and I don't know if I am ready to go onto maternity leave. God knows only how long I would have to have off work. I can't give in working. We wouldn't earn enough and we can't afford a nanny or anything like that."

"I'd try and get a promotion," John promised her and she shook her head.

"It's not just that," she whispered, moving over to the sofa and settling herself on the edge of it, leaning forward as John shrugged out of his jacket.

"What is it?" John asked, sitting down beside her and she shook her head quickly.

"You're going to think this is pathetic," she promised him and he grabbed onto her hand, holding tightly onto it as he curled his hand under her chin, making her look across to him.

"I won't," he promised.

"I'm scared," she admitted. "My mother...she had a miscarriage when I was younger...and...I saw her...it was horrible...the blood...the screams...I never got over it...she almost died. I don't want to suffer like that."

John didn't even know what to say back to her. She chuckled once, a dark sound before her eyes looked across to the blank TV screen.

"I told you," Alison whispered. "I'm too scared."

"What happened..." John began but shook his head, thinking of something else to say. "That was your mother, Alison. I can see why you're scared."

"I don't know if I'd make a good parent, John," she admitted to him. "I don't want to end up like my mother."

"You won't," John promised quickly, draping his arm over her shoulders before pulling her to rest against him. "You'd make an excellent mother, Alison."

"You think?"

"I know. Don't you want a family?" John whispered, kissing the top of her head. "If you don't want children then I'd understand."

"I wouldn't," Alison replied. "You want children...and deep down...I do...I'm just so scared that things won't go right...there's so many things which could happen."

"They won't," John promised her. "We'd get through it together, wouldn't we?"

"Yes," Alison murmured. "I need some time, John...I need time to think, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed. "I love you, Alison. You know that, don't you?"

"I know. I love you, too."

...

"I seriously hope that you sorted out with your beautiful cop husband," Annie informed Alison as the two women made their rounds for the day. Gotham hospital was poorly staffed, everyone knew it. Nurses worked longer hours for the same pay and barely got a look in when discussions about their wages were being held.

"Yes," Alison said; a slight smile on her face as she nodded. "We talked and he says that he'd be with me regardless of anything."

"And, what about you?" Annie checked, stopping outside the Commissioners ward as she did so. He had a large room all to himself, being kept company by some officers during the day when they weren't busy.

"I looked into having kids," Alison admitted. She had been looking last night about the risks and she realised that maybe it wasn't that bad. Her mother's birth to her deceased sister was something of a rarity. Medical advances had been made. She just needed to realise that she would be fine. Millions of babies were born healthily every day.

"And?"

"I still need some time," Alison admitted. "We're not rushing into this."

"Yeah, yeah," Annie rolled her eyes, handing Alison the Commissioners food tray. "I bet you'll be knocked up by the end of the month."

"Don't hedge your bets in the staff room," Alison warned her, walking into the Commissioners room to see him sat up against the pillows, looking much better than he had been doing the previous week. He smiled gently at her as she placed the tray onto the table by his bedside.

"Mrs Blake," he greeted her and she remained slightly confused as to how he knew her name. He chuckled once, taking in her expression as he shook his head. "Your husband informed me that you worked here. He also said you're the brunette nurse who has been bringing me my dinner for the past week."

"John's become a quite a regular ever since you were admitted, Commissioner Gordon," Alison informed him, checking the chart at the end of his bed and he chuckled gently.

"Yes," he nodded in agreement. "He's a good cop."

"I like to think so," Alison beamed at the paperwork. "You seem to be making a speedy recovery."

"I'll be back out there before you know it," he replied and she raised her brows at him.

"I don't think so," she replied. "You need a few more weeks to rest. There are other cops in Gotham who can look after the city."

"I don't doubt it," Gordon responded. "How long have you been married?"

His question took her slightly off guard as she thought about what he was asking her. She took a moment to think before she composed herself.

"Six years," she spoke.

"Any children?"

"Not at the moment," she admitted. "John and I both work long hours."

"Of course," Jim said. Everyone knew that his wife had upped and left him, taking their kids with her and leaving him in Gotham. He must have felt lonely sometimes. "Well...I'm sorry...I must be keeping you from your job."

"Not at all," Alison assured him. "It isn't that fascinating anyway."

"Could you do me a favour and turn the TV on before you go? My own thoughts can become quite repetitive in my head."

"No problem," she promised him, turning it onto the news as both of their eyes widened at what they saw.

...

Alison was on tenterhooks as she waited for John to come back home, her pacing through the living room not stopping as the TV continued to blare out the rise of the Batman again. It didn't say that any officers had been injured. It said that everything was fine and the police had been onto the Batman.

The stock exchange robbery had been headlines worldwide. Of course, Gotham was known for being corrupt, but, it had gone eight years without an incident like this.

"John," Alison gasped his name as soon as he walked through the door and she pressed her body tight to his, her arms wrapping around his neck as she kissed him forcefully. "I was so worried."

"I'm fine," he promised her as she kissed his cheek. "The Batman made an appearance."

"It's all over the TV," she whispered, kissing him again as he dropped his hands to her hips. "I don't think I'll ever get used to your job."

"I'm fine," he assured her again, allowing her to kiss him quickly. "You don't need to worry. I'm a cop, remember? I have my own gun."

"How can I not worry?" she wondered before he kissed her, quickly trying to stop her from talking as he did so.

...

Alison awoke the next morning, looking across at John who lay sprawled out on the bed, covered in the white duvet and sleeping peacefully. She kissed him gently on the cheek before moving off to get ready for work, still tired after their antics the previous night.

And in all of her tiredness, she forgot to take her birth control pill.

...

A/N: Oh No! Thank you to Guest, Adrigil, Bayfire, actressen, harrylee94, ana wan Kenobi, Missy92, loveactuallyy, amrawo, TragicBlossoms and LivinJgrl for reviewing!

More to come soon!


	12. Chapter 12

"So, your Uncle is Bruce Wayne?" Gordon checked with Alison a week later when she brought him the dinner which he had required. She nodded at him once, clearing away the empty cup which he had as she remained contemplating events.

"Yes," Alison informed him. "He's recently just came out of hiding which is extremely random."

"I remember Bruce," Gordon said, a small smile playing on his lips as he said it and he began to tuck into the pasta salad which Alison had brought him. She had just finished her shift for the day after asking to work only until twelve. Lucius had told her that she needed to be at Wayne Enterprises. Her Uncle had recently just come out of hiding and they required an urgent board meeting. "I looked after him on the night when he lost his parents. He was only a young boy and I was just starting out in the force. Your mother was there, too...Teresa, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Alison said, her voice fraught as he picked up on her tone and decided the conversation was best left alone. "He's also decided to go bankrupt. Risky stock exchange business or something like that."

"Doesn't sound like a smart businessman," Gordon commented and Alison remained silent. She knew something wasn't quite right. She intended to ask Bruce when she got to the Towers. Her Uncle would never have been that reckless with his money. She knew that and so did John when she had phoned him of the news.

"What are you two talking about?" a new voice entered the room and Alison turned around after she had finished rearranging the flowers in the vase and John made his way towards them, his uniform clinging to him as he looked at the Commissioner and wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, kissing her on the forehead as he did so.

"You," she taunted him and he rolled his eyes.

"Dull topic," he informed her and she chuckled gently.

"I have to go to Wayne Towers in a minute...Uncle Bruce is in a bit of trouble."

"It's all over the news," he informed with her and she sighed, running her hand down the back of her neck. "I'll come and pick you up after, okay? I'd give you a ride down there, but, I need to talk to Commissioner."

"It's fine," Alison said as the Commissioner remained silent, looking onto the couple and reminding himself of what he once had. He once had a family. They had the prospect of everything and he had ruined his chance. Blake couldn't make the same mistake. He didn't want him to. He was a good cop. "I'd best get going. Annie is giving me a lift down there...she's taking me out for a drink tonight. Do you want to come?"

"I said that I'd meet up with Rob," Blake replied and Alison shrugged.

"We can go together," she told him. "That way Annie won't drive me mad after a while and Rob won't drive you mad?"

"Good idea," Blake admitted to her as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him quickly.

"I'll see you after the meeting," he promised her and she smiled at him, releasing her hands from around his waist before she looked at the Commissioner, grinning at him as she did so.

"Take it easy," she warned him.

"I wouldn't dare do anything else. There's this nurse I know who would kill me if I didn't," he said and Alison chuckled, leaving the two men to their talk.

"She's nice," Gordon motioned to the door where Alison had left. "Your wife."

"She's not too bad," Blake joked, sitting down in the chair besides Gordon's bed as he did so. "Foley is on his way up to see you. He's just talking to a cop downstairs."

"How joyful," Gordon mumbled, rolling his eyes as Blake continued to smirk.

...

"How did it happen?" Alison snapped at Bruce as soon as she walked into Lucius' office. He was in there along with Miranda Tate, both of them listening to what Fox had to say to them and Bruce smiled gently at his niece, taking in her appearance and holding her at arm's length, ignoring her question as he did so.

"You look well, Alison," he spoke. "How are you doing?"

"Well, I'm richer than you at the moment," she replied to her Uncle.

"I've got the house," he shrugged once. "I'm sorry for the infrequent visits...I've been...well..."

"Holed up in the Manor," she finished for him and he bit the inside of his cheek, thinking about what he had been doing as Alison sighed gently, shaking her head as she did so. "Me and John are fine. We're both doing well, Uncle Bruce. What happened to you?"

"Fraud," Lucius spoke up. "We think Daggett is behind it."

"We know he is," Miranda said, her thick accent shining through as Alison looked over to her. She was clearly dressed like a businesswoman. Alison wasn't. Her simple black dress had taken a quick press that morning and had been sat in her locker whilst she completed her shift.

"Regardless," Lucius shook his head. "We need the board to stay behind Bruce to keep the company afloat. They're having a vote, hence, why you're needed here today."

"Why did he commit fraud? How did he commit fraud?"

"Quite easily," Bruce said. "He got my fingerprints and I made risky deals at the stock exchange. We can't prove it and that's the problem. Miranda has agreed to back me which gives me a good majority, especially with the elder members and you behind me."

...

The meeting went as well as possible. They all managed to side with Bruce against Daggett and keep the company going. Daggett was clearly unimpressed as he stormed out of the room and Alison followed Bruce down to the foyer. He'd been waiting in the hallway for the majority vote and Alison had told him of it.

"How does it feel to be one of us, Wayne?"

"What happened, Mr Wayne?"

"What's it like being broke?"

The questions kept on coming as Alison and Bruce stepped out onto the pavement of the Towers, looking around at the flashing lights. Bruce kept his hand on the small of her back, pushing her towards the road as he saw his Lamborghini being placed onto the back of a tow truck.

"Alison!" John's voice suddenly called out and he grabbed onto her hand as he looked at Bruce.

"We need to give Uncle Bruce a ride, I think," Alison commented and John nodded in agreement, opening the door to his police cruiser. Bruce climbed into the back and Alison looked at the back door.

"I'm in the back of a cop car?" she checked with him as he leaned down to her ear.

"The backseat has many advantages," he promised her, a grin on his face whilst she rolled her eyes and climbed into the back, feeling like some kind of prisoner as she did so.

"What are you going to do now?" Alison asked Bruce as they began to drive down the streets and she remained focused on the back of his head as John glanced at her in the rear view mirror.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I still have the Manor so that's something. I'll manage somehow."

"If you ever need any help-"

"-I'm fine," Bruce cut her off. He did have an ego and it could be wounded. Badly. Especially by his niece. "Honestly, Alison. I'm okay. You don't need to worry."

"How can I do anything but that?" she asked her Uncle and he shook his head, turning to look back at her, grinning as he looked through the mesh wiring.

"I'm big enough and old enough to take care of myself."

"Fine," she said, ending the conversation before Bruce turned to John.

"How are the tunnel searches going?"

"Not well," John replied. "Foley doesn't think that there is anything down there so he's not doing anything. I've got five hundred pages of tunnel reports and a flashlight. Alison won't come and look underground with me so I'm going solo."

"I don't like you being under there," she informed her husband. "You know what I think, John. There are other's out there who can do that job."

"I know, honey," he humoured her. "But no one else will."

"It's too ridiculous," she informed her husband.

"Drop me off in Old Town," Bruce suddenly informed John who arched a brow.

"Why?" Alison enquired and Bruce shook his head simply.

"I have an old friend to visit."

...

"Who was his friend?" Alison asked as she and John readied themselves for an evening of drinking with their friends. John was driving his old Mercedes down the streets as Alison placed one leg over her other one and looked out the window.

"How am I supposed to know?" he wondered from her and she shrugged quickly.

"I don't know," she replied. "You're a cop. You know everything."

"I wish," John mumbled as he parked the car at the back of the bar which they were going to. He stepped out, grabbing onto Alison's hand as they made their way inside, both settling down in the leather booth and ordering a bottle of wine and water for John.

"Do you not think that it is odd?" Alison asked suddenly as she checked the watch on her wrist, wondering where Annie was. Rob was always late. He'd be late for his own funeral; she had come to accept that with her husband's friend.

"What?" he wondered, wrapping his arm over her shoulders as she moved closer to him and took in the scent of his cologne.

"The Batman comes back as soon as Bruce comes out of hiding...and then all of this happens. Don't you think it is something big? I mean...Uncle Bruce can't be the Batman. I know that...he's still not healed well and his leg looks like it hurts him still."

John remained quiet, wondering if he should tell her or not. It wasn't his place. He could only implore Bruce to tell her and he doubted he would. He seemed too resilient to do so.

"I don't know," Blake admitted, kissing the top of her head as a loud voice was heard.

"Why are you hiding in the corner?" Annie snapped as soon as she saw the couple. The bar they had picked was small, offering comfortable booths for privacy and a large bar for businessmen to chat in. The red carpets and walls helped it to feel more intimate too.

"Hiding from you," Alison joked with her friend, leaning forward and out of John's arm to pour her a glass of wine, sliding it across the table where Annie was sat, leaning against the back of the leather.

"Very funny," she spoke. "How are you doing? How was the meeting? Was your good looking Uncle there?"

"Annie," Alison complained. "Bruce is much older than you."

"He doesn't look it."

"I give up," Alison rolled her eyes as John placed his water to his mouth. "He was there and the company is managing to stay afloat with the support of the board for him."

"That's something then," Annie said, draining off some wine before looking at John. "And how are you, Officer Blake?" she saluted him.

"Have you already been drinking?" Alison wondered from her friend, leaning back into John's hold as Annie grinned wryly at her and John remained silent.

"Witty," she commented. "No. But after today I am going to drain that entire bottle."

"Sounds like a plan to me," the new voice called out and they looked to the side where Rob stood, his blonde hair hanging behind his ears as he took the empty seat next to Annie who was looking at him, that carnal glaze in her eyes as she did so.

"Annie, this is Rob. He is John's best friend. Rob, this is Annie. She's a friend from work."

"Pleasure," Rob said, offering her his hand and glancing at the tight fitting blouse which she was wearing.

"I imagine the pleasure is all mine," Annie said slyly back to him as John looked down at his wife.

"How are you doing?" Rob suddenly asked John. "I haven't seen you since you got married."

"How melodramatic," John replied. "I saw you last week, you idiot. And, I'm busy."

"I know how you feel," Rob said in sympathy. "I've been trying to keep my father's company afloat which is quite hard when you have business with Wayne Enterprises," he said, looking over at Alison who held her wine glass in her hand and looked across to him.

"It is nothing to do with me."

"You're a board member, aren't you?" he checked.

"Technically, yes," she admitted. "What does it matter? Your company doesn't need Wayne Enterprises."

"True," he admitted, leaning back and looking down at Annie. "I'm a billionaire," he informed her and she arched a brow.

"Really?" she checked and he winked. "And you think that is going to get me into bed with you?" she wondered and John laughed loudly as Rob looked put out and Alison couldn't help but hide her head in her husband's jacket as she giggled.

"She's definitely different to the others," John informed his friend as Annie sipped on her drink, feeling quite smug with herself. "Her brain is intact."

"Shut up," Rob snapped at him.

"There's only one thing that gets me into bed, honey," Annie informed him, suggestively looking down to his jean covered crotch as he shrugged out of his leather jacket. "And you'll have to prove it is worth it."

"Jesus," John complained. "I think you two should go and get a room."

"Mine is free later?" Rob suggested to Annie and Alison glared at her friend gently, hoping she knew what she was doing. Rob was a laugh. He was a nice guy when he wanted to be. But, he was a womaniser. Everyone knew it. The Gotham Times loved him for it when he broke hearts.

"I don't put out on the first date, baby," she informed him, mocking sadness in her voice as she did so. "You'll have to wait until the third date."

"Unlucky," John said; knowing Rob didn't do waiting.

"Shut up," he snapped back. "You had to wait until you were engaged."

"Exaggeration," John snorted and Alison elbowed him in the stomach. She didn't want him discussing that with Rob.

As the night went on, the flirting became worse. Rob had managed to worm his arm around Annie and she had allowed him, rolling her eyes at Alison as she did so. And then, he asked her for her number when they parted ways.

"I can't believe that," John commented. "We may just be like Cupid."

"Has Rob ever asked a girl for her number?" she wondered from John as he opened the car door for her.

"Not as far as I remember," he shook his head and moved to his side of the car and Alison began to search in her large handbag. "What are you looking for?"

"Apartment keys," she said. "It is too dark in the hall to find them out of this massive thing."

"Maybe you should get a smaller bag? I don't know what you have in there, anyway."

"I'm a girl," she informed him. "We need a lot."

"As long as the Pepper Spray I gave you is still in there," he warned her.

"Yes...along with my sunglasses...chewing gum...foundation...perfume...and...oh crap!" she shouted out, dropping the bag from her lap as the contents fell into her footwell and John continued driving, glancing across to her as he did so.

"What is it?" he wondered.

"My pills," she whispered. "I...I forgot them...I've been so busy...working irregular shifts and then this came up with Uncle Bruce...and I forgot...I totally forgot..."

"What are you saying?" John asked and she looked at him, her pale face glowing in the darkness under the street lights.

"I could be pregnant."

...

A/N: Thought that a second chapter was in order for today! So, thank you to Guest, Missy92, actressen, harrylee94, LivinJgrl123, frustratedstudent and loveactuallyy for reviewing!

Let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

"I was supposed to have started my period, yes," Alison informed John as he curbed his car outside of the Chemist and he dug his wallet out of his back pocket as Alison informed to him what had happened. "The other day...but being a couple of days late doesn't have to mean anything, does it? I mean...I've been stressed...what with the board...Uncle Bruce...working long hours."

"We're not taking any chances, are we?" John checked with her, looking into her eyes and she took a deep breath, nodding to agree with him as he smiled at her, reaching his hand across the car and stroking her cheek as he did so. "We'll be fine."

"I feel like an idiot," she complained, taking hold of his hand and slamming her head against the head rest as she did so. "How can I just forget, John?"

"You've been stressed," he reminded her. "You said so yourself, Al. Do you want me to go in and get the pregnancy test?"

"I'll go," she said to him, picking her purse out of her bag and grumbling under her breath as she did so. "I can't believe this."

"Hey," John said, sensing her downbeat attitude. "What's wrong? We discussed having kids...Alison..."

"Not like this," she replied. "Not when everything seems to be going wrong at the moment and I simply forgot to take my pills."

"We'll get through it. We have to."

...

John paced around the living room, attempting to strain his hearing so that he could listen to Alison in the bathroom. She had been in there for what seemed like a ridiculous amount of time and John thought he was going to pass out. His heart was beating and he was sure his blood pressure was higher than it should ever be. But, he kept telling himself that everything would be fine. Yes, they hadn't planned this at that moment in time, but, they'd manage.

"And?" John asked as soon as Alison stepped out into the living room, her eyes looking into his as a vacant expression clouded her eyes and she nodded at him quickly. He gasped once, his hands running down his cheeks as a smile came to his lips.

"You're pregnant?" he checked with her and she nodded again.

"I'm pregnant," she confirmed. She still looked vague, as if she didn't know what to think. It was all so sudden and soon. "I did three tests to make sure and they're all positive, John. We're going to be parents."

"How do you feel?" he wondered, standing in front of the coffee table as Alison bit down on her lip for a second and she managed a small smile in John's direction.

"Odd," she admitted. "I don't really know what to feel...I mean...we're having a baby."

"You look scared," John informed her and she chuckled once, moving over to him and he rested his hands onto her shoulders, rubbing along her upper arms whilst she looked up to him.

"I'm petrified," she admitted, "but...the thought of having a family is exciting, isn't it? I mean, we are going to have to start to save money, John. The baby is going to take up a lot of room and cost a lot of money."

"We'll manage it," he said, kissing her forehead. "As long as the baby is healthy, that is all that matters, Alison."

...

"My Uncle Bruce hasn't been answering his phone," Alison panicked as soon as John picked up the phone after the sixth ring and she remained stood in the apartment, pacing around with worry. "And Alfred hasn't answered either. I don't know what is happening, John."

"I'll go and have a look at the Manor for him," John promised her as he stepped outside of the hospital after visiting the Commissioner. "I'm sure he's busy or out."

"Do you think so?" Alison wondered, still panicking about him. "The board have declared the need for a meeting tomorrow afternoon. Apparently, it is urgent."

"Are you going?"

"I can't," she replied. "I have to do my shift at the hospital. That's why I was trying to call my Uncle Bruce to let him know that I have to work."

"I'll go and look into it," John promised her. "I have good news for you, though."

"What is it?" she asked, looking out the apartment window and onto the streets as people walked by and she practically felt the beam from John's smile as he told her his news.

"I've been promoted to Detective," he said and Alison couldn't contain the smile which grew on her face as she squealed once, sandwiching the phone in between her ear and shoulder. She picked up the magazines which she'd dropped on the coffee table and sighed contently.

"John...that's amazing...well done..."

"Thanks, honey," John smirked back. "Look, I need to be going. I'll see you tonight, okay?"

...

John didn't know what to tell Alison. Bruce had gone missing and no one knew if he was alive or dead. He had no idea how to break the news to his inquisitive wife. He had tracked Selina Kyle down and she had told him about Bane. She said that he should be scared. She noted the wedding ring on his finger and informed him to run. She told him to get his family out of the city before Bane struck.

He didn't know whether or not to believe her. Gotham police force was on it. They were experienced and Bane couldn't have that many men working for him. It would have been absurd.

And then there came the moment when Foley admitted he was wrong. Alison was working that day, moving through the hospital corridors and allowing her thoughts to be consumed with other things apart from her job. She worried about Bruce and she worried about her pregnancy. She hadn't told anyone about that yet, deciding to wait until a better time.

"Hey," John said when he finally found her in the corridor, checking the clock which dangled from her uniform as she looked over at him, stopping looking at the chart on the wall for Ward Twelve.

"Hi," she said, kissing him on the cheek quickly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing which should worry you," he promised her. "Foley is sending all the cops underground to swamp this masked man out...Bane...heard of him?"

"Only from what you've been telling me," Alison informed him. "You're not going are you?"

"No," he said with a small smirk for his wife. "I'm a Detective now. I'm looking into Daggett Industries."

"Daggett?"

"We think he's been working with Bane. Something isn't right, Alison." He warned her and she looked slightly worried as he shook his head quickly. "But, we'll manage it. Don't worry."

"How can I not worry when you tell me that something isn't right?" she asked him in a whisper before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I've been wrong before," he whispered lowly. "I could be wrong again."

"Do you think so?"

"I hope so...I've got to get going...I'll be back here later to report back to the Commissioner...don't go anywhere, okay?"

"You're scaring me now, John," she warned him before he kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back."

...

"You've been clutching onto your stomach for the past hour," Gordon informed Alison as she tidied his room. She'd been taking in her time with him, preferring his conversation. She had hoped that she could gain some information from him. "Are you all right?"

"Oh," she shook her head. "I'm fine...it's just that...well..."

"I've seen it all before," he promised her and she arched a brow in his direction, wondering what he was talking about. She decided to leave it, pouring herself a cup of water as she looked up at the TV and sat beside Gordon in the spare seat. She had technically finished her shift. She just chose to wait at the hospital until John came for her.

"What the..." Alison trailed off as she looked at the pictures on the TV, her eyes growing as she did so. Gordon diverted his attention to the screen, shaking his head as he did so. The pictures showed the football match and the whole pitch crumbling beneath it. Alison turned the volume up, listening as the man came onto the TV and explosions were heard throughout the city.

She rushed to the window as Gordon pulled the cables from his body and Alison saw the destruction of the city. Buildings began to collapse, roads began to be uprooted. Destruction was apparent.

"Mrs Blake," Gordon called out to her as he realised what could happen to him. He wasn't safe in the hospital. "You need to step away from the window."

"What's happening?" she worried as Gordon winced at his sudden movement and he shook his head, motioning to the side of the bed as he pulled his gun out from underneath his pillow.

"Has that been there the whole time?" she asked from him and he nodded; a sly smirk on his face as he did so.

"I'd hardly let you see it," he informed her and she shook her head. "Half of the city's cops are underground...if Bane has blown this city up then they are trapped."

"What?" Alison snapped at Gordon as screams were suddenly heard and he grabbed onto her arm, pulling her to the side of the bed and pushing her to the ground.

"Stay here," he demanded from her and she remained crouched down, shaking as she did so. Gordon rushed over to the corner of the room, the gun in his hand as he heard the door open and he shot quickly, the noises ringing out in the room as Alison remained hidden from view, her breathing heavy as she did so. The door suddenly opened a moment later, a man with a large gun in his hands as Alison sighed quickly and Gordon placed his gun against the man's head.

"Always clear the corners, Blake," he warned him and Blake breathed deeply as he saw his wife emerge from her hiding spot.

"Alison," he spoke, holding his hand out and she rushed forward taking hold of his cold fingers into hers as he dropped the gun and pulled her closer to him.

"We need to get you out of her," Blake informed the Commissioner. "All the cops are underground."

"I know," Gordon informed him. "Get my coat, son. And give your wife your jacket before she freezes to death."

...

A/N: Now, we're into the TDKR! I thank LivinJgrl123, Decepticon-silverstreak, Ally, amrawo, harrylee94, Bayfire, actressen, mandapanda505, loveactuallyy for reviewing! Let me know what you think guys!


	14. Chapter 14

"Here you go," John said, shrugging out of the jacket which he was wearing and wrapping it around Alison's shoulders as the Commissioner moved into his normal clothes, feeling the adrenalin pumping through his veins. That was the most action he had had in the last few weeks. It was rather refreshing. Alison held his jacket tightly to her body, taking in a deep breath as she looked at the dead ones on the floor. John followed her gaze, wrapping his arm tightly around her waist as he picked up a small handgun which the deceased man had.

"We need to get you somewhere safe," John informed the Commissioner who shook his head once.

"Your wife is the main priority, John," he informed the young cop who arched a brow in wonder. "You need to keep her safe and get her somewhere where she won't be found. Bane will be hunting down cops like the devil."

"I'm staying with you," Alison informed John quickly. There was no way that he was going to be leaving her in the apartment whilst he went off and risked his life. "We don't even know what is out there yet. They're giving the people Gotham back. Who knows what that means?"

The two men remained silent, noting that she had a point as the Commissioner rubbed his chin and looked around the room, sliding the gun into his other hand as he moved to the door and checked that it was clear.

"Your wife has a point," Gordon mumbled into the corridor before looking back at Blake. "The coast is clear. We need to be getting out of here and somewhere safe."

John nodded in agreement, taking hold of Alison's hand firmly before he led them through the corridors; Gordon towards the back to make sure no one was following them as they reached the car which John had permanently borrowed. Alison looked at the machine as he opened the back door for her and Gordon grinned.

"Do you always make your wife sit in the back?" he wondered and John looked at Alison with slight pleading as she climbed into the car and he set it into drive. Alison did her seatbelt up as John moved through the empty streets of Gotham, looking around as lights flickered on and off in the cold autumn night. Taking Gordon back to their apartment seemed like a logical idea. They needed somewhere to hide out for the time being and it seemed the best place.

Alison excused herself for the bedroom as soon as John unlocked the door and she moved into their small room, sitting down on the bed and dropping her head onto the pillow, thinking about what was happening as she rested her hand onto her stomach.

Gordon followed John into the small living room, taking in the large TV along with the small kitchen and the bike which rested against the window.

"Nice place," he commented and John shrugged, wondering what he had done.

He kept going back to his and Selina Kyle's conversation in the airport. He should have left Gotham. She had warned him that a storm was coming and now he had trapped himself and Alison there. And, she was pregnant. She was having their baby.

"She's pregnant, isn't she?" Gordon checked with Blake who looked up at him and Gordon chuckled once in the subtle way which only he could manage. He walked through the apartment, shrugging his arms from his coat as he did so. "She didn't tell me. She had been holding her stomach for a while...Barbra used to do it when she was pregnant."

"She's only just found out," John whispered. "We haven't told anyone and now...well...who knows what is going to happen?"

"No one," Gordon admitted. "We need to wait until morning for Bane to do what he has to. If he is giving Gotham back to the people then I don't know what will happen. Until then, we can't do anything."

"You need to get in front of a camera," Blake declared. "You need to show your face and show the citizens that there is hope."

"Do you think there is?"

"I'm not losing my faith in that until I die," John said stubbornly.

...

Blake informed Gordon that there was food in the fridge and he was welcome to sleep on the sofa for the evening. The Commissioner nodded in thanks and told John to go and spend some time with his wife. God only knew how much of that he would get in the next few weeks. He didn't know what to think about any of it. The nuclear bomb had five months before it went off. He was sure they would get to it before then. They had to. The entire USA would be behind them. But, Gordon was right. He needed to make sure Alison was all right.

And he needed to tell her about Bruce.

He walked into their bedroom, seeing her sat up in one of his shirts and flicking through a magazine about the latest celebrity gossip. She claimed to hate the socialite news, yet she read it. It helped to occupy her mind. It wasn't doing a good job at that moment in time. She paused for a minute, looking into John's brown eyes as he sat down on the end of the bed and she looked at his back.

"I told the Commissioner he could have the sofa. You don't mind, do you?" John checked with her and she shook her head.

"No," she whispered. "What is happening, John?"

"I don't know," he admitted. And he didn't know. He had no idea what was going to happen. "They'll get to the bomb before anything happens."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked him in a whisper. "How can any of us be sure?"

"We'll do something, Alison. I'm not going to sit here and wait for that bomb to go off in five months time. There will be some others who are willing to help, too."

"You're going to risk your life, John," she complained and he looked back at her, shrugging ferociously before he stood up, his cheeks tinged red.

"What would you have me do, Alison?" he snapped at her. "Sit here and wait until it goes off? Just sit here and do nothing whilst Gotham is taken over by these thugs?"

"No," she replied. "I don't know...John...do you have any idea how hard it is? Knowing that your husband is out there and risking his life every day? If I lost you..."

"Alison," he sighed her name, sitting beside her as she moved onto his lip, straddling his hips and looking into his eyes as she did so.

"I love you, John," she said, resting her hands onto his cheeks. "And yes...I'm scared...I'm petrified about what could happen to us...and now I'm pregnant and..."

"I won't let anything happen to you," John promised her, his hands moving to her hips as she hiccupped and shook her head.

"We can't know that for certain, John," she mumbled. "I'm not going to sit by during this, you know that, don't you?"

"Alison," he complained. "You're carrying our baby. You need to stay safe."

"I need to be with you," she replied.

"Let's just wait until tomorrow," he said to her, knowing she wasn't going to ease up on the topic and she glared at him but nodded.

"I can't get hold of my Uncle Bruce, either," she informed John, rolling off of him and picking her cell up from her bedside table as he took a deep breath and ran his hand over his forehead.

"There's something you need to know," he informed her and she looked at him quickly, panic becoming evident on her face as John inhaled a deep breath. "Your Uncle Bruce...well...he's not...just your Uncle Bruce..."

"He's him, isn't he?" she checked with John and he blinked profusely as she remained looking around the room in disbelief, a shake of her head as she did so. "I...I didn't want to believe it...but he vanished when he did...and now he's gone when this is happening...I just didn't think it was possible..."

"You knew?" John checked with her and she shrugged airily.

"I had my suspicions," she replied. "I'm surprised most of Gotham didn't piece it together," she admitted to him and she turned back to look at him with narrowed eyes. "How did you know?"

"I...I sort of...well..." he blabbered on for a moment before composing himself. "When we first went to his for dinner...I told him that I knew. When I was young and in the orphanage he had visited. I saw his face...I saw the anger behind him and I knew he was putting on a face...smiles to get himself by...it's the same mask I taught myself. I can't really explain it. I think I just knew."

"And you didn't tell me," Alison stated and John shook his head.

"He didn't want you to know that. He thinks it is best if you didn't find out."

"Why?"

"He wears the mask to keep his loved ones safe. If they knew then they could be in danger."

"And Harvey Dent?" Alison whispered. "Did he...he couldn't have..."

"He didn't," John promised her quickly. "He didn't murder him. He told me that much."

"Where is he now, John?" Alison whispered up to him and he gulped once, the look of sorrow in his eyes told her as much as she needed to know.

"Bane...he got to him...I don't know where he is, Alison," he said and a loud noise escaped her mouth as tears moved into her eyes and John brought her tighter against him.

He knew the next few months were going to be trying. He just didn't know how trying they were going to be.

...

A/N: Another chapter for the evening time! Let me know what you all think!


	15. Chapter 15

John continued his buttering of the toast as he heard the shower turn on and his eyes looked to the closed door as Gordon remained seated on the sofa, looking at the TV and waiting for Bane to make his appearance. He doubted he would do it too late. He would keep people waiting and guessing long enough, but, he would make his move soon.

"How is your wife?" Gordon wondered as Blake cut his toast in half, picking some of it up and eating it over the plate. He remained resting against the worktop with his back as he nodded.

"She's...on edge," he simply spoke and Gordon chuckled once, forcing himself to nod in agreement as he did so. "We'll get you in front of a camera soon. We need to keep moving."

"Yes," the Commissioner simply agreed with him.

John remained eating his toast, wiping the crumbs off of his normal grey top as he stood in his trousers and shoes, wondering about what he was going to do. His partner had been buried under all of the rubble and he needed some way to maintain contact with him. He needed to make sure he was safe and sound. That much was obvious.

John heard the turning off of the shower after five minutes before his wife reappeared in her jeans and blouse, her hair still quite damp as she tied it into a bobble and noted the crumbs on the floor before looking back at John.

"Did you not use a plate?" she asked him and he nodded, holding it out to her as evidence and she rolled her eyes, picking up the dustpan and brush from the small cupboard under the sink.

"I did use a plate. It just didn't work," John informed her, taking the brush from her and bending down to clean up his own mess as a grin spread on his face. Her berating him was just like how it had been.

"I'm going to go and sort the bedroom out...it's looking a bit of a mess," she informed her husband as he placed the brush away and looked at her, pointing at her as he called her name when she reached the bedroom door.

"Don't do anything too strenuous," he informed her. "You've got a baby in you to think about."

"I'm barely a month gone," she complained.

"It doesn't matter to me," he spoke back and she moved into the bedroom after rolling her eyes gently and John grinned like a Cheshire cat, moving around the living room and tidying as Gordon remained contemplative.

"You'll make a good father," he suddenly informed John who shrugged airily. He didn't want to get too carried away with anything.

"I'm hoping so," he admitted as the TV began to blurt out and the voice of Bane haunted the room.

Gordon and Blake watched on as Alison hid around the corner in her room, straining to hear what the man was saying. She didn't want to go out and watch. She didn't know if she could manage to watch. That man had hurt her Uncle and possibly done something worse. She didn't know how strong she was to survive Gotham anymore.

And then he read the Commissioner's speech. John turned his eyes onto Gordon, looking at him disapprovingly as he did so; unable to believe what he was hearing. He'd been living a lie. How could he have done that? John managed to get into a debate with him about, telling him how he didn't think he could have done something like that. Gordon responded by telling him that he did it to protect Gotham. He had to lie to protect Gotham.

...

"The bridges have been blown up and there is no way off the island," John informed his wife as she moved around the kitchen, shutting the blinds all the way and closing the curtains as Gordon took a quick shower, deciding to clear his head as much as he could. Alison was too busy worrying about someone finding her in Gotham. "The prisoners from Blackgate have been released...they're bringing the rich down to their level...it is utter chaos."

"That's Gotham for you," Alison said dully and John shook his head, realising that he had to do something.

"I need to make sure Dan is okay," John said, informing his wife of his partner and she nodded in agreement.

"I managed to call Annie. You would never believe where she is holed up during all of this." She checked with John and he nodded. He knew. He'd had the text before all of this happened.

"She's with Rob in her apartment, isn't she?" he checked. "He text me to gloat."

"At least he's not being targeted yet," Alison whispered. "He's rich, John."

"He'll lay low," John said confidently. "I'm going to go out...find a manhole cover and drop a note down there or something."

"I'm coming with you," Alison said, grabbing her blazer and shrugging into it as John snorted loudly and shook his head at her.

"I don't think so."

"It isn't up for discussion," she assured him, slipping on her pumps as she did so. "You're not going out there alone. Now, tell the Commissioner we're going out for a bit."

...

John kept his arm firmly around Alison as they walked the cold streets of Gotham in the daytime, listening for any strange noise which could be dangerous as John continued to glare. He had said that he didn't want her out with him. Unfortunately, she was just as stubborn as he was sometimes. He had a note in his pocket as he looked around the streets, wondering where the best hiding place would be to drop the note.

"This is creepy," Alison whispered to her husband as she moved closer to him and he noted an abandoned car. He slowly pushed Alison behind it, allowing her to duck down as he saw the drain cover and began threading the note down, hoping that it would reach his partner. Alison knocked his shoulder as she heard the sound of footsteps moving through the street and John nodded, remaining hidden from view as he finished with his note.

"Act normal," he informed her and she nodded once, allowing him to take her hand as they emerged from the parked car and John hastily led her down the street. He looked back as the two men nudged each other and he instantly had the feeling that they were Bane's men.

"Oh!" He called out and John took a deep breath. "Stop!"

Alison did what was asked, wanting to look normal as John narrowed his eyes, looking down at her and nodding his head sternly.

"Can we help you with something?" he wondered aloud and the tall man continued chewing on his gum, looking at them as he did so.

"Just want to know what a young couple like yourselves would be doing out here when every normal and sane person is inside," he spoke and John coughed to clear his throat, Alison bowing her head in the hope that they wouldn't recognise her.

"We were out of food," John lied. "We wondered if there would be anything in the shop."

"Unluckily for you there wasn't, was there?" the small plump one snapped back before rocking back and forth on his heels, noting Alison.

"You don't say much, do you beautiful?" he checked with her as John froze and stiffened and the man's hand moved under her cheek, pulling her face to the side to look at him as the tall one shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe it," he spoke out. He'd seen her picture before. Bane had wanted her bringing to him when he eventually found her. With her being Wayne's niece then he would love to torture her. And show it right to Mr Wayne on his TV in his lovely cell. "Miss Wayne."

"Mrs Blake," she snapped back, holding her ring finger up. "I'm married."

"That's an irrelevant fact to us," he chuckled, grabbing her arm as John stepped forward, blocking his body between his wife and the thugs.

"I don't think so," John informed them. "She's my wife."

"All well and good," one said. "But, she's the affluent of Gotham. She needs to be taken to trial and Bane."

"What?" Alison snapped at them. "I'm a nurse, you idiots! I'm not wealthy!"

"We care to disagree," he informed them, pushing past John who raised his fist in the air. Before he could make contact with anything, the tall one held his wrist, twisting it behind his back and bending it awkwardly, causing John to scream out as he fell to the floor. He quickly scrambled to his knees, ready to stand before he felt the boot of the other man connect with the back of his head.

"John!" Alison screeched out, rushing to his side as he collapsed to the floor, his mouth parted and his eyes closed. "John...no...John...!"

"He's only knocked out, Miss Wayne," one of them informed her, grabbing onto her arm and hauling her down the street as she fought against them, continuously looking back at her husband. "By the time he wakes up it will be too late for you, anyway."


	16. Chapter 16

Alison continued her fret all the way to City Hall as the two men practically dragged her there. Tears rolled down her eyes as she grumbled and protested, insisting that she didn't do anything wrong and they should let her go back to John. They had found her comments to be rather hysterical, choosing to ignore her and hold onto her tighter, causing her to wince in pain.

As soon as they reached City Hall she looked around, taking in the amounts of people who were sat in the grand entrance, their eyes scanning upwards to the stairs where shouting was heard and the slamming noise of a gavel echoed around. Alison gulped loudly, wondering what was up there as they pushed her to the floor, leaving her to sit amongst the people who remained silent, cuddled in blankets and shivering due to fear.

"You wait here," one of the men demanded from her, pointing to the doorway where two others stood, guns held in their arms. "If you even think about escaping then they will shoot."

Alison remained silent, glaring up at them as they laughed and scurried up the staircase and she looked around. People had been staring, but, as soon as she made eye contact they stopped looking, pretending to admire the view around them. Alison sighed once to herself, wiping the tears from her eye before the atmosphere changed. Yes, before it had been one of fear, but, now it felt like one of extreme panic. People began to move back, creating a pathway as she finally saw the masked man himself.

She gulped loudly, watching as the two guards moved back to her, hauling her from the ground and standing her right in front of Bane. She allowed her eyes to rest on his, observing the mask as his eyes dangerously glittered down into hers.

"Miss Wayne," he spoke gently, his voice echoing around as people remained silent, watching on whilst Alison tried to find her voice. "How lovely of you to come out of hiding."

"I didn't really get a choice," she responded and he chuckled down to her, his arms extending as he motioned around, looking at all of the people who cowered from him.

"Miss Wayne is one of you, is she not?" he checked with them. "The rich of Gotham! The ones who have no need to worry about anything! And yet, none of you step forward to speak up for her. None of you try to defend her from me. What does that really tell you about yourselves?"

"They're scared," Alison snapped up at him as he glared back down into her blue eyes and she wished she had kept her mouth shut.

"They're cowards," he responded to her. "Now, Miss Wayne. You and I have a discussion which we need to hold, don't you think so?"

"Not really," Alison whispered back to him and he grinned, his large hand wrapping around her arm as he began to drag her through the corridors of city hall. She didn't dare protest as he moved into the front of the building where he had been hiding out, pushing her to the side as he walked through the cream coloured room, his body commanding everything within it. Alison heard the slamming of the door as Bane looked back to her, his hand resting on his mask for a second as he did so.

"Now, Miss Wayne. We both know that I have to kill you," he said and Alison shook her head.

"What did you do to my Uncle Bruce?" she asked him, her voice low and scared as she did so. Being alone with him gave her the shivers. Her confidence level had dropped in front of him and he knew it. He also planned to use it to his advantage. He was the ruler of Gotham, now. The Wayne's had had their turn.

"Mr Wayne is currently where I was," he informed her. "He's alive. Make no mistake about that. He's in some pit...the deepest circle of hell...watching as his beloved city burns. I am assuming that you know why it will hurt him to watch Gotham destroy itself?"

"Yes," Alison replied. "I know who he is."

"That saves me a lot of explaining then, Miss Wayne," he promised her, his hands moving behind his back as he paced up and down the width of the room and Alison remained silent, watching his every movement with intent.

"You have to know that I'm not really a Wayne," Alison said, deciding to begin with her excuses as Bane shook his head.

"Now is not the time to plea with me, Miss Wayne," he promised her and she winced slightly.

"It's Blake," she corrected. "I'm married."

"And where is your husband?" Bane asked, looking around the room as Alison thought about John, laid out in the street and unconscious. She had no idea what could have happened to him. "He's not coming to save you, _Mrs Blake. _No one can save you now."

"So what?" Alison wondered; flapping her arms by her side as hysterics took a hold of her voice. "You're going to kill me because I come from the Wayne's? You're going to kill me because I come from a wealthy family?"

"No," Bane said, his voice slightly appalled that she would suggest such a dull reason. "I'm going to kill you because your Uncle is watching his city burn. How horrid would it be to see his own niece die before him and he can't do anything about it."

"You're sick," Alison informed him and he shrugged, gritting his teeth as he did so.

"I'm Gotham's Reckoning," he simply responded. "Now, Miss Wayne. Your death is imminent. I just need to be able to make sure good ole Mr Wayne can watch."

"And if I beg?" Alison wondered, her hand moving to her stomach as Bane moved to door, clearly ready to put the preparations into place as Alison called out to him and he chuckled.

"You honestly think that begging would save you?"

"No," Alison replied to him. "I don't care about me...I...It's just that...well..."

"Spit it out," he snapped.

"I'm pregnant!" she hissed at him and his eyes went wide as he took a moment to think about what he had heard. He shook his head, unable to believe her.

"Are you lying?"

"No," she replied. "I'll pee on a stick if I must." She assured him and Bane folded his arms, taking a moment to think about the current predicament which he had found himself placed in.

"You must," he informed her. "And then I will think of what to do."

Bane slammed the door shut and Alison sunk to the ground, her hands running through her hair as she thought about the borrowed time which she had managed to gain.

...

"Easy now, son," Commissioner Gordon said as soon as he noted John begin to stir. The young detective moved his hand to his head, rubbing his temple as he did so and he sat up, noting that he was back in their apartment. Gordon was sat on the small chair near the window, his fingers laced together as he watched John.

"What happened?" John simply asked, wincing as his hand tugged at his hair.

"I found you on the street," Gordon informed him. "You were unconscious and alone. I managed to drag you back here."

John remained silent, taking a second to think about what he had just been told as he thought about the events. Alison.

"Where's Alison?" he snapped out, instinctively standing up and moving through the apartment, looking for his wife as Gordon stood up, his hand slinking into his pockets as he took a deep breath.

"She's not here, Blake," he called out and John moved back from his search. "She wasn't with you when I found you."

"Oh God," John shook his head, knowing what that meant. He didn't want to admit it. "I told her to stay indoors! That stupid, stubborn woman!"

"Bane's men got to her, didn't they?" Gordon checked and Blake nodded, his hands running along his cheeks as he determinedly picked up his handgun.

"And I'm going to get her back."

...

A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers! It means so much to me to know that you're all enjoying the story! Never thought that I'd get up to 90 reviews to thank you!

Anyway, more to come later, perhaps. Do let me know what you think of it so far!


	17. Chapter 17

"And do you honestly think that rushing out onto the streets of Gotham is going to bring your wife back?" Gordon wondered aloud from John who shrugged, placing his jacket over his shoulders as he did so. His eyes were full of complete rage. Anger which had been building up inside of him made him look like he was ready to crack.

"I don't care," John snapped at Gordon. "They have Alison. I'm not going to sit here and do nothing!"

"I don't expect you to do that," Gordon replied, shaking his head as he stood in front of the small hallway, blocking Blake's way to the door as the young detective ran his hands through his hair and tapped his foot against the floor in impatience. "I'm not telling you to hang tight and do nothing. I am telling you not to do anything which would get you killed. Whilst you're thinking like this then that is what is going to happen.

"It won't," John snapped back at him. "I won't let it."

"Alison wouldn't appreciate it, John," Gordon promised him. "You need to think of something. You need to take a moment and come up with a real plan. You don't even know where they've taken her, do you?"

"They were taking her to Bane," John replied. "Wherever he has holed himself up will be the place where they are keeping Alison."

"And where is that?"

"I don't know," John admitted and Gordon sighed but nodding.

"You see?" he checked with him. "Rushing out would have done no one any good."

...

Alison prayed for the test to show up positive. She prayed it wouldn't give her a false negative as she waited in the bathroom, ready to go back out and face Bane. The masked man had become increasingly quiet ever since she informed him that she was pregnant. He seemed to have become thoughtful as he left the room, murmuring to himself as he did so. She knew he didn't take any prisoners. She also had a feeling that her being pregnant would make no difference to him. He would still kill her.

"It's positive," Alison informed him, opening the door to the women's bathroom as he folded his muscular arms across his chest and arched a brow in her direction, clearly waiting for hard evidence as she showed it to him. "See?" she checked. "Positive."

"Yes," he said; his voice deep and thoughtful as he did so. "So it is."

Alison didn't know what to say to him after that, becoming too scared to even mutter a word. This was it. She either had her fate decided by him or she decided it for herself. The only problem was death as it was imminent either way.

Bane remained quiet for the time being, his eyes scanning around the room as he thought about what to do. He had no problem with murder. But...there was something about seeing her...with her child...a baby was inside of her. He had once protected a child. He had once been in a pit of hell, much like Gotham was facing now and he had saved the child. No, he didn't particularly want to murder a child when it wasn't even going to be born to see the day it moved outside of its mother's womb. But, if it was going to die then why should he wait?

"I often think that death would be an all too easy option," he informed Alison and she gulped loudly, looking back at the bathroom as she did so. She knew she was feeling queasy. "But, it would be such fun to know that Mr Wayne was suffering in his cell."

"Don't you think that he is suffering enough?" Alison whispered. "He knows I'm trapped in Gotham. He knows that I'm going to be dead in five months."

"Yes," Bane nodded quickly. "You're right...however...you're a lost cause. Trial seems to be the only option."

"What?" Alison snapped at him, shaking her head as she did so.

"Yes, you can have ten minutes if you wish," he informed her and she felt her blood run cold.

"Can I go back and use the bathroom?" she wondered and Bane nodded, motioning to a guard to escort her in as Alison moved past the door, quickly rushing into a cubicle and throwing up into the toilet. She had heard about the trial from downstairs. Death or Exile. That was the only option. And exile was a certain death. And then Alison looked up at the window above the toilet, analysing it from every angle as she took a moment to pull herself together.

"Can I have some toilet roll, please?" she called out from her cubicle. "Mine has run out."

She heard the grunt from the man as he moved into the cubicle next to hers and then back out of it, his hand moving under the door frame.

"Here," he snapped and Alison raised her foot, silently hoping that her plane would work as she stomped down on his hand, causing him to yell out in pain and she unlocked the cubicle door, her foot still on his hand as she swung the door back with enough force that she could muster. The man fell to the ground, knocked out as Alison shut the door again, locking herself in and pulling the black toilet seat down, standing on it and unlocking the window, edging it forward as far as she could before she looked out of it.

Slowly, she climbed onto the ledge, her limbs only just managing as she dangled her feet over the height, looking down onto the pavement before she looked around, wondering if there was anything else which she could use. A first storey window to jump from was quite a height. She took a deep breath, noting the pipe sat on the edge of the window as she wrapped her hands around it, feeling the coldness and rough texture from the bumpy metal as she finally gathered up the courage to move her feet and body from the ledge. She clung on for dear life, her feet bashing against the white washed wall as her feet dropped and she scaled down the building until she reached the ground.

She didn't look back as she began to run down the street, hoping to find the safety of her apartment.

...

John moved about his apartment, tired of waiting for his mind to come up with a plan as Gordon began to formulate things through in his mind. He knew that Blake's apartment wasn't safe anymore and so he convinced the young man that they needed to move somewhere safer.

John did agree with him and he wrote down a note, explaining that he had left if Alison managed to find her way back to him. Little did he know that she was running through the streets of Gotham back to him. It wasn't until there was a knock at the door when the men froze, pulling their guns out and moving over to the wood.

"John!" her voice shouted out, pleading running thick in it as John threw his gun into his jeans pocket and opened the door, looking at her as she began to sob and he drew her into his hold.

"Alison," he murmured. "I've been so scared...I've been so worried...honey..."

...

Gordon was slightly impressed with himself. He had managed to find an abandoned restaurant and a couple of other officers as they set up base there, managing to find a large staff lounge which had been trashed. He had them fetch supplies they needed like water and sleeping bags and then he told them to rest up. They began their work the next day.

John sat in the corner out of the way as the other men spoke amongst themselves and he remained holding onto Alison. Both of them shared the same sleeping bag, their bodies entwined as they lay on the floor, a small pillow supporting their heads.

"How did you escape?" John whispered and Alison shrugged once.

"I don't really remember," she admitted to him. "He told me that I was going to die...so I kind of snuck out the bathroom window...it's all a blur. I'm shocked that I managed to get back home."

"I'm so sorry," John replied. "I should have been there to protect you. I should have been the one who came to find you."

"It's not your fault," Alison promised him. "None of this is your fault, John. You mustn't think like that."

"How can I not?" John replied, his voice harsh with himself. "I'm your husband. I'm supposed to protect you and I couldn't even manage that."

"John," Alison complained. "I'm here now, okay? I'm back...and safe with you...can you just hold me, please?"

John took a deep breath, moving himself in the bag as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and his other hand moved into hers as she rested her head under his chin.

"We'll get through this," she promised him. "I know we will."


	18. Chapter 18

"You two are with me. We're trailing the truck and making a mark on the wall if it contains the bomb. The only problem is the fact that there are three trucks. It could cause us quite a problem," Gordon barked out and John remained silent, looking over at the Commissioner as he stood to the front, his eyes glaring over at the men as he told them of his plan and what he needed doing.

John was nervous. He was worried about what could happen to him and to Alison and he didn't know if they could stop the bomb. Alison was in a constant frenzy, pacing up and down the abandoned staff longue, wondering where her Uncle was and also wondering where Alfred had gone to.

Annie had been in touch with her, managing to text her when she gained signal. Rob and she were still holed up in her apartment, running out of supplies but managing to get by on frozen dinners.

John hadn't been given a task. His mission was to make sure the people of Gotham were still safe. He had been by the orphanage, giving them oil in case they managed to get the bus to get out of Gotham. But, he hadn't found anyone else. People were hiding out in their own homes and refusing to go out unless they ran out of food. Bane was in complete control.

"Alison?" John called out as he entered the staff longue and noted it was empty. He looked around for a second before his heart beat began to falter. He had only gone in to tell her that he had to go out with Gordon. John pushed the door to the bathroom open and heard her retching her guts out into the toilet. He sighed for a second, knocking on the door and she coughed loudly.

"Yes?" she wondered.

"It's me, Alison," he informed her and the clutter of movement rang around the tiled room. She stood up, slowly flushing the toilet and then opening the door to the cubicle, looking at her husband as he smiled sadly at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked and she shrugged, wiping her forehead before moving past John and checking her reflection in the sink.

"Morning sickness," she explained to him, splashing cold water onto her face and then tying her hair back, feeling how it needed a good wash. John took in her expression, sensing she was downbeat. He knew why. He knew that she felt guilty about having a child and knowing that she may not even be able to give birth to it.

"Everything will be all right, Alison," John said, trying to keep her spirits high and she shook her head at him, wiping tears from her eyes as John took her into his hold, keeping her close to him. He rested his chin onto her head as she moved her arms around his waist.

"No...John...we don't know," Alison mumbled. "I don't know how we can manage. You're rushing around the streets and we don't know what will happen to you. I'm worried for you."

"I know that you are," John assured her, kissing her hair gently as he closed his eyes and sighed loudly. "I know you are, honey."

"And I know that I can't ask you to stop going out there because you won't," she managed to speak through the lump forming in her throat. "I don't know what to do."

"You need to sit tight, Al," John informed his wife. "You need to make sure that you and the baby remain healthy."

...

"Officer Blake, isn't it?" Lucius Fox asked as soon as he saw the young officer. John had been stumbling around the buildings, looking for anyone who needed help and then he had found the entire Wayne Board. He'd been shocked at first, wondering if anyone noted him. And then Lucius stepped forward. He took the young man to one side, looking at him with wonder. "What are you doing here?"

"We're searching the city for anyone who needs help," John whispered quickly to him. "How long have you been holed up here?"

"Too long," Lucius complained. "They're hunting down cops like there's no tomorrow, Officer."

"John," Blake pleaded with him. "Call me John."

"You're at risk being out on the streets," Lucius informed him. "What does Alison think of this?"

"Alison is safe," he assured Lucius. "She's hiding out and she's okay. I've made sure of that."

"Where is she hiding out?"

"An Italian Restaurant on the east side of town," John whispered. "She's safe."

"So you keep saying," Lucius muttered. "Look, John...I know Bruce...and I know Alison through Bruce. He would want you to be staying by her through this and not risking your life out on the streets of Gotham."

"There's no choice," John replied quickly. "I'm a cop. I need to do my job."

Lucius sighed once again as John went back to checking that the rest of them were managing to get by. He assured them that everything would be okay and John made his move again, wandering through the streets. Little did he know that Miranda Tate was listening into his conversation.

...

Alison stroked her stomach as she paced up and down the length of the staff room, moving over sleeping bags and pillows along with discarded bottles of water. She always did the same routine whilst she was waiting for John. It wasn't until later on in the evening when she heard the door open and she saw John rush up the stairs to her, pushing the door open as his eyes frantically found hers.

"We need to go," he informed her and she arched a brow at him as he grabbed onto her hand, his fingers lacing through hers as he did so. "Bane's men are on their way in this direction. Gordon just radioed it in to me."

"What?" Alison snapped, following John to the fire escape as he kicked it open, pulling his gun out from his waistband and holding it in front of him. "How does he even know where I am? Why does he care?"

"You escaped, Alison," John reminded his wife. "The word about that is all over town. He doesn't want to be seen as weak."

"How do you know that he is coming here?" she wondered. "They could be going anywhere, John."

"I'm not taking the chance," John informed her, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her to his side as he walked down the steps of the fire escape, hearing the shouts of several men as he froze, backing Alison up against the wall and wondering what to do. The noises died down and he continued to walk down the steps. Once on the pavement, John looked both ways down the alley before settling on turning right. When the pair of them reached the end of the alley, he looked both ways again, hearing annoyed yells whilst Alison began to panic about what was happening.

"They've gone into the restaurant," he whispered to her and she nodded, knowing that he was right.

"Where do we go now?" she worried.

"Now, we're alone," he complained.

...

John locked the door to the small office room in the back of the abandoned department store before his head drooped down. He began to shrug out of his jacket, wrapping it around Alison's shoulders as he sat down beside her on the floor. The carpet was stained and the room was only big enough to contain one desk which John had tipped over, placing it in front of the door. He'd managed to find a bottle of water on his way which Alison was sipping on.

"No," she said to John. "Take your jacket back."

"You need it," he informed her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and holding her tightly to him as she moved into his side. "I'm fine in my sweater vest."

Alison remained silent, finally realising the dire situation which they had entered before she dared to ask John the question she had been dying to ask.

"Do you think he's coming back?"

"I don't know."

...

A/N: A bit of bad news for you guys...I'm going on holiday for a week tomorrow so no more updates until I'm back from Italy, I'm afraid. So, until then, please do review and as soon as I am back then the updates will commence!


	19. Chapter 19

John sat against the wall, his back leant against it and his knees curled up to his chin. He remained silent as he listened to the soft breaths of Alison next to him and he sighed to himself. He often woke early in the morning, lying on his side as he watched his wife gently snore. Yes, she snored. She could never be able to deny that to him. He smirked to himself as she did the same in the small office which they were residing in and he took a deep breath to calm himself. He would keep her safe. He had to keep her safe from Bane and his men. He didn't really know how he would do that and he wasn't sure if he could. But, he would try his best.

...

"John...please..." Alison pleaded with her husband as they stood in the small room and he looked down at her as he ran a hand through his hair. He hated it when she pleaded with him not to do something. He knew that he was an officer and that he had duties. He knew that Gordon expected him to continue on with his job. He hadn't been told that, but, he knew he would want that. Yet, John wanted nothing more than to sit in that room with Alison, holding her to him. Four months had passed and they had been having the same conversation on repeat.

"I don't want to go, Alison," John replied to her. "Gordon would expect it of me. They won't come looking for you here, Al."

"I'm your wife!" Alison snapped at him. "I don't care what Gordon would want you to do. I don't care what your job is! I need you to stay with me!"

"Come with me," John said simply with a shrug. "You're a nurse. There will be some people there who need medical assistance, Alison."

"You think it would be wise for me to roam the streets when you know that Bane would like nothing better than to see me in the morgue?" Alison deadpanned with her husband as his Adam's Apple bobbed up and down and she ran a hand through her greasy hair.

"I don't think you can stay here. Look, the Wayne Board is holed up in an office block or something. They're safe and I promised Lucius that I would keep checking up on them."

"Fox?"

"Yes," John confirmed. "It has to be better than this cold room."

"Fine," Alison said, her voice suggesting that it was anything other than fine as John wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head, not caring that she smelt like grubbiness or grease. He had taken in the fact that her stomach was swollen, but, the rest of her remained small. She looked tired and ill. He didn't know what to do for her.

...

"Mrs Blake," Lucius smiled as soon as he saw Alison and they stood on the upper floor, looking down into where the board sat as Alison forced a smile onto her lips in front of Lucius. The elder man couldn't contain the frown which moved onto his as he took in the way she was looking. One word came to him and that was gaunt. He had some spare food in the building. He'd find it for her.

"Mr Fox," Alison said back to him. "How are you holding up?"

"Counting down the days, Mrs Blake," he mumbled, folding his arms and looking at her with scrutiny. "But, I'm sure something will happen in that time."

"Are you?"

"No. But what are we without hope?" Lucius responded. "How are you managing?"

"I'm...I've got John..." Alison whispered as she saw her husband move around the room, checking that everyone was all right and had what they needed. He only wished that he could do that for his own wife. He always thought that he was failing her. "As long as I have John...well...it seems bearable."

"He's a good man," Lucius agreed. "And how is the baby?"

"I don't know," Alison whispered, resting her hand onto her stomach and wondering what the baby was thinking about everything which was happening. "I chose the wrong time to become pregnant."

"I would say," Lucius grinned back to her, making light of her joke. He knew it wasn't a joke. That was the problem. But, if everyone remained stone faced and cold then they would crack in the remaining time which they had. "In all seriousness, I have some food in the building which you should have. Do you have anywhere warm to stay?"

"Lucius," Alison sighed. She hated accepting charity, but, he had a point. John was struggling to gain food and when he did it was only small. Alison couldn't go anywhere without being spotted seeing as how Bane hated her. She really was in some trouble. "John and I can figure it out. I promise you that."

...

John had been speaking with Miranda Tate about the best places to hide out. She had suggested that they just go back to their apartment and lie low. The place had already been turned over; it was unlikely they would go back there. He had to admit that she had a point. They had been lurking from one building to the other for the past few months.

So, that was how he and Alison found themselves back at their apartment. Alison looked around, taking in the mess which had been made as she settled herself down onto the leather sofa, her hand moving to her swollen stomach as John passed her a cup of water.

"Thanks," she smiled up to him and he sat beside her, looking at her stomach.

"Has the baby kicked at all?" he queried from her and she nodded, taking a hold of his hand and resting it onto her stomach.

"I think it's a girl," she informed him and he shrugged.

"I think it might be a boy. It has a strong kick on it."

"Girls have strong kicks too," Alison reminded him and he smirked at her.

"As long as it is healthy then nothing matters," he spoke as their ears pricked up at a sudden banging noise. John jumped up as Alison struggled to move from her seat. She stood behind her husband, holding onto his arm as he looked forwards to the door and drew his gun from his pants, holding it in front of him as he looked down the hallway. He suddenly relaxed, looking considerable at ease as he failed to believe who was stood in his hallway, stood over two men.

"You're back," he stated and Alison moved to his side, her mouth falling open at the sight which was staring at her.

"I know," he replied, his voice gravelly. Alison drew a hand over her gawp and felt her eyes water as he looked at her swollen stomach.

"You didn't manage to get pregnant at the right time," he drawled out before she rushed over to him and flung her arms around his neck as he managed to hold her.

"You're alive," she sobbed. "You're here."

"Did John tell you?"

"I always knew," Alison mumbled. "I just didn't believe it."

"I'm back," Bruce assured her. "And I'm getting you two off the island."

...

A/N: So, I got back from Italy this afternoon after a delayed flight and so this is probably not the best chapter, but, I wanted to reintroduce Batman and then tomorrow's chapter will be the fight in Gotham! Well, the start of it, anyway. Thank you so much to all of my reviewers whilst I've been away! Please do let me know what you think!


	20. Chapter 20

"So who are they?" John asked, pointing to the two unconscious men on the floor beside Bruce. He looked down at them, kicking one in the head as they began to stir and he shrugged gently, his shoulders tense as he did so. He needed to get going. He needed to find Lucius and stop this bomb from detonating. Time was running out and he had to act quickly.

"They were on the way up to your apartment. They were muttering something about Bane. How did they know that you were here?" Bruce wondered and Alison paled slightly, standing beside John.

"I don't know," John muttered in response, his head bowed before he reached out for his wife's hand and squeezed it tightly, assuring her that things would be okay.

"Where have you been?" Alison coughed once and then asked her Uncle that question. His eyes found hers and he shook his head.

"The deepest pit in earth," he mumbled back to Alison. She didn't need to worry about where he had spent the last couple of months. "I'm back now and I need to get going soon."

"Where are you going?" Alison enquired.

"I need to stop this bomb," he said, his voice full of emotion as he moved forwards to his niece, his hand resting on her cheek as he allowed his thumb to move around her pale skin. "You need to get to the bridge by tomorrow, Alison."

"And what about you?" she whispered to him. "What will happen to you?"

"I came back to Gotham to stop this," Bruce murmured. "I am going to do that regardless of anything."

"You didn't need to come back," Alison informed him, her voice quite strong as she did so. "You could have gone anywhere and saved yourself, Uncle Bruce."

"I could have," he agreed, indulging himself in that selfish fantasy as he smiled weakly at Alison. "But I couldn't. I'm the Batman. I can't do that to Gotham."

"So what do we do now?" John was the one to ask the question as Bruce dropped his hand from his niece's cheek and he folded his arms, the muscles bulging out from under his top as he did so. He looked between the pair and nodded to himself.

"You need to get going," he informed the pair of them. "Get the word out and get everyone to the bridge."

...

"Are you sure that this is a wise idea?" Alison asked her husband as he stood on top of the manhole and she stood beside him, her arms wrapped around herself in the cold night air. She looked over to the bridge, her eyes wide with shock at the sight of the bat symbol on the bridge, blazing out onto Gotham. She smiled once, allowing herself to feel hope.

"I need to get my partner out, Al," John informed her, opening the manhole cover as she looked down onto it and John allowed a sigh of relief to escape his lips, helping a man up and out of the manhole. Alison watched on, unable to believe what she saw as John's partner fell back down, his hand leaving John's.

"John," Alison whispered, the gunshot still ringing in her ear whilst her husband pushed her behind him and raised his hands in surrender. He gulped loudly as Bane's men advanced onto them, dropping a bomb into the open manhole cover before another one covered it up.

"Wayne's niece; isn't it?" one checked with them and John jutted his chin out in stubbornness and pride. He wasn't going to give up without a fight. John allowed his fist to fling backwards, pushing forward quickly in an attempt to connect with one man's jaw. But, he was quicker, grabbing onto John's arm and pushing him backwards. John fell down the debris covering the entrance to the sewer tunnels which contained thousands of cops.

"John!" Alison shrieked out, trying to run down the rocks to her husband, but, another man grabbed her by the arm, pulling her back to him as she fought against his hold, yelling loudly in protest at what he was doing. "John! No...John!"

Alison began to sob loudly, her body convulsing in his hold as she tried to fight against him.

"Let go!" she yelled, noting her husband sink to his knees and placed his hands on top of his head. His eyes briefly met hers as she struggled to see him through the tears. "No! John!"

"Shut up!" the man holding Alison snapped as they began to tumble down the rock to the flat surface, still keeping Alison tight against him as he did so.

"John...baby...no...please...take me...don't kill him..." Alison begged quickly as the man holding the gun at John's head grinned once.

"Oh, don't worry, sweetie." He assured her. "You'll have your chance."

"I don't think so," a gruff voice snapped and John looked up and behind him as the Batman stood over his shoulder and he suddenly knocked the man holding him at gunpoint out. Alison shrieked loudly as John stood up, moving over to her and quickly pulling the gun from his hand, kicking him swiftly. He set about grabbing onto his wife and pushing her out of danger as he and Batman continued their assault on Bane's men.

"Are you okay?" John asked, throwing the small grenade at the rock as he rushed to her side, his hands on her cheeks as he did so. She nodded once, trying not to cry as she leant against the wall and John smiled encouragingly at her. "You're safe, honey."

"I thought that I'd lost you back then," she informed him and he smirked lightly at her.

"You can't get rid of me that quickly," he informed her before a loud noise began to sound out, moving down the alley. The pair of them watched as the Batman blew the rubble apart from the Bat and officers began to pour out.

Batman made his way back down the small walkway, allowing the officers to pass him as he saw his niece knelt on the floor, her hands moving onto an officer's cheek as he smiled once, nodding to her stomach which she suddenly grabbed onto, grinning back at him as she motioned over to where John stood.

"I told you to wear a mask," Batman snapped at John.

"I'm not afraid to stand up to these thugs," Blake said, his chin jutting out in stubbornness as he looked at the man stood opposite him who motioned to the brunette who was knelt on the floor, tending to an injured officer. John's eyes turned to look back at her before the gravelly voice spoke.

"The mask isn't for you. It's to protect the people you care about."

"I'll keep her safe," John assured Batman, knowing what he was thinking as he simply nodded, his eyes glaring over to John as he did so.

"You'd better," he informed her. "You're all that she has. Her mother hasn't spoken to her in months and Alison can't stand her. You need to spread the word about the bridge to get out of here."

"You don't need me to fight?" John wondered and Bruce took a moment to think. He knew that John thought he should fight. He was a dedicated Gotham cop. It was in his place to do that. But, he shook his head. He was going to send him away and give his niece a shot at happiness.

"You've given me an army," he informed John. "Grab Alison and spread the word."

"Thanks," John said, a sense of relief moving through him at hearing that he could go with Alison.

"Don't thank me yet."

"I may not get the chance to later," John shrugged as Alison came moving over to them, rubbing her hands together as she wrapped her hand around John's.

"The majority of the officers are just dehydrated and tired. None of them are seriously injured. Living in the tunnels would do that to them," she informed them. "What do we do now? That bomb goes off tomorrow."

"We need to spread the word about the bomb and get everyone to the bridge," John told his wife as she looked up to him and raised a brow.

"You think that we can get out of here?" she checked and he nodded in agreement, turning back to look in the Batman's direction.

"Do you think-" but he trailed off, noting that he had left them. Alison looked around but there was no sign of him. He did that a lot.

...

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed! Glad you're still liking it! Getting near to the end of TDKR now, but, I will have a few chapters after that to tell the story of the birth and the discovery of the Batcave! Let me know what you think!


	21. Chapter 21

"Just hide behind me," John begged Alison as she walked by his side in the morning light. Bruce had taken off, telling them that he had to stop the bomb and Bane. Alison had asked where Alfred had gotten to, worried that he may still be trapped in the city. Bruce said that he had left for somewhere foreign. She didn't need to know about their debate. It was nothing to do with her and he wanted to keep it that way.

"I'm thirty odd stone," Alison complained, being over exaggerative as John rolled his eyes at her. Her bulging stomach was becoming quite the hindrance to her and she was fed up of not being able to keep up with her husband's pace. "I can't hide behind you. They would spot me as soon as they saw me."

"Well...just stay close," John decided, holding her hand tightly in his as they moved down the snow covered streets. Alison sighed once to herself, wondering how they were going to get away from Gotham when nothing seemed to be happening in the city. John rushed ahead of Alison, running up to the orphanage as she remained hidden in the hallway on the bottom floor, waiting until she saw John run back down, a load of kids in tow.

"Spread the word around town," John demanded from three children as he took them to the side and Alison watched as he patted their backs and smiled encouragingly at them. She couldn't resist the thought which popped into her brain as John finally went back to work, making sure the orphanage was clear and all the children were on the bus. When he had finished, he turned back to look at her, seeing her small smile as he arched a brow.

"What?" he wondered and she shook her head.

"Nothing," she informed him, her eyes glittering as she looked at him. "You're going to make a great father, you know that?"

"I'd like to think that," John replied, itching the back of his head before he led Alison onto the bus, telling one kid to move to the back to let her sit near the front as she was pregnant. They waited for some time, wondering if they would escape the bomb from Gotham as they got to the bridge.

John was the first one out, his feet hitting the pavement at a rapid speed as he moved closer to the door of the bridge, pushing it open and producing his badge from his pocket. Alison remained hidden back, stopping the children from advancing any further as John yelled over to the officer's on the other side.

"What is he doing?" a kid wondered and Alison looked down onto the little boy, smiling warmly at him as she did so.

"He's getting them to open the bridge," she informed him, "so that we can leave Gotham."

"But...they've got guns," another child commented and Alison looked back up and over to the scene. John continued to advance forwards, his hands in the air to show that he meant no harm as an officer raised his gun. Alison moved forwards, pushing the steel gate open.

"John!" she yelled his name and he turned to look back at her, pointing to the bus as he did so.

"Everything is all right," he assured her. "Go back to the bus."

"Officer, you need to stop moving or we will shoot you!" the one over the bridge roared as he hid behind the sandbags in front of him, his voice high pitched with worry. He didn't want to shoot the young man, but, he had no intention of opening the bridge either. It was a catch twenty two situation.

"John, come back!" Alison yelled at her husband who continued walking slowly.

"Shoot!"

"No!"

John remained unfazed as the bullets sprayed at his feet and Alison's hands went onto her cheeks, her fingers parting slightly so that she could stare through her cold hands to the sight before her. If they didn't kill John then she would do for his idiocy.

"Blow the bridge!" the command was suddenly yelled and John took a moment to understand what was happening as the loud bang echoed through his ears and the pavement began to fall from beneath his feet. Alison rushed forwards, seeing the bridge crack as she grabbed onto John's arm, hauling him from the floor. He shrugged her off rather abruptly, turning to look at the vast space in between him and safety.

"You sons of bitches!" he roared out loud. "You've killed us all! Look what you've done!"

"John," Alison whispered his name, taking hold of his arm as she did so. "Yelling at them won't do any good. They've condemned us to this."

"Jesus Christ," John said, his hands running through his hair as Alison looked at him and then back to the children by the bus, their faces full of hope and longing. It was hope which would never come to anything. She coughed once to herself, leaving John to continue his rant before walking back to the bus.

"Okay, everyone needs to get back on the bus!" she commanded the children who looked at her, wondering who she really was. "I'm a nurse and if you get on the bus then it may help you from the blast! Come on."

"What are you doing?" Father Reilly snapped at Alison as she glared at him and noted John move from behind the gate. "This is a nuclear bomb. They can't be protected."

"Do you think they need to hear that?" John was the one to snap before he nodded at his wife, telling her that she was right to give them some protection.

"They're not stupid, Blake," Reilly hissed at John who rolled his eyes and took hold of Alison by her arm.

"But they do need some hope. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to my wife in private," he said, his voice full of authority and boredom as he did so. Alison walked quickly beside John, the pair of them stopping on the side of the bridge, looking over to Gotham as they did so.

"I'm sorry," John suddenly whispered, his eyes glaring onto the skyscrapers of the city as Alison turned her orbs onto him, wondering why he was sorry.

"What do you have to apologise for?" she enquired, slightly confused.

"Back before all of this started...Selina Kyle...you know her...the cat burglar?" he checked with his wife and she nodded, wondering where this was going as John dropped her hand and shrugged his own into his pocket, his head bowed and looking into the murky water as he did so.

"You told me about her when you started working for Gordon," she reminded him and he inhaled sharply. "Didn't you arrest her?"

"Yes," John confirmed. "But...before I did that...she told me something..."

Alison remained quiet, wanting to push John for an answer but she decided to wait for him to tell her. She didn't really know what he was speaking about. It wasn't his fault that the bomb was about to go off and there was no way off of Gotham.

"She told me that I should run. She told me that I should be scared of Bane and get off the island. She saw the wedding ring...asked if I had children...and said that I should go and save myself," John declared, the ghost of a smile of disbelief gracing his handsome features as Alison remained silent, not knowing what to say in response to that. "At the time I didn't know what to think. I thought that she may be lying...but when I look back at it...I should never have taken the risk. I should have listened to her. If I did then you'd be safe. We'd be safe."

John wiped away the moisture forming onto the corner of his eye as he did so and he sniffed loudly. He went to put his hand back into his pocket, but, Alison was quicker. She grabbed onto him and entwined her fingers into his, bringing herself closer to his side so that their arms were brushing.

"Do you honestly think that I can blame you for not listening to a cat burglar?" she pondered aloud.

"I blame myself," John assured her, trying not to crumble under her stare.

"Don't," she begged him. "Please, John, don't blame yourself. I don't want my last moment to be with you when you're like this."

"I'm still sorry," he whispered, turning his body to face hers as he did so and he rested his free hand onto her cheek. "I love you, Alison."

"I know," she smiled warmly to him. "I love you, too."

"Everything that we could have had..." John shook his head, his eyes glancing onto her swollen stomach as he did so. "Our baby."

"I know," Alison said, not knowing what else to say in response to that. Everything seemed so unfair. "We have each other, John."

"I suppose there is something else that I should tell you," John informed her and she grimaced slightly as he shook his head, his smile reappearing as he did so. "My real name-"

"-Get down!" a sudden voice yelled and their attention turned to the skyline of Gotham as a building blew up. John grabbed onto Alison, managing to press her to his side, his arm around her waist as she buried her head into his jacket, wondering what death would be like as she did so.

"No!" another young voice spoke. "It's not the bomb! It's Batman!"

John and Alison both looked up and towards the bay. Alison slowly moved from John, watching as the Bat flew through the air faster than she had imagined possible. She shook her head slowly as the Bat flew over the bridge and onto the bay, the wind becoming harsher as he moved. John's mouth gaped open as Alison remained staring, her body turning numb as she thought about what was happening. It took another few moments before the explosion sounded out into their ears, more wind and snow being washed into their faces as John squeezed Alison's hand and her body began to shake.

"Sh," John urged her, taking her back into his arms as people rejoiced and she began to sob quietly. "I've got you, Al."

Even his reassuring words couldn't hold back the floods of tears which rolled down her face as she stood on the tarmac, thinking about her Uncle and how no one would ever know who he was.

...

A/N : A few more chapters to come so fear not! I'd like to thank Ally, Jess, Bayfire, harrylee94, Missy92, brandibuckeye, amrawo, LiviLottie and dream lightning for reviewing the last chapter!

Do let me know what you think guys and thanks for taking the time to read this!


	22. Chapter 22

"Do you have your tie?" Alison sniffed as she stood in front of the mirror of their apartment. A whole week had passed since Gotham had been saved and things were getting back to normal. Buildings were being built, homes being salvaged and families reunited. Annie and Rob had managed to get to see John and Alison, declaring their love for each other as they did so.

"It's in the bathroom," John called back to his wife as she looked at her reflection and attempted to do something with her hair. She gave up in the end, allowing it to sit on top of her head in a bun, pulling on her scalp and showing off the paleness and gauntness of her face. It took another minute before John headed back out to her.

"Can you zip my dress up?" Alison wondered and he nodded, making his way back over to her before his hands skimmed down to the small of her back and began to pull on the zip. "I know it is a bit tight...but...they didn't have the next size up."

"It's fine," John assured her, tugging at the zip and trying to be gentle with her. She huffed slightly, taking in a deep breath and holding her tongue. She had been in a constant mood since the day of the bomb. She'd gone into denial that Bruce had died. She'd said it wasn't possible. He was the Batman and he couldn't die. John held her through her tears and allowed her to snap at him when he did something wrong, which, of course, was all the time. He gathered that she was just hormonal. He finally managed to do the zip up before kissing her on her shoulder softly.

"Alfred called last night," Alison spoke, finding her flat ballet pumps as John checked his hair in the mirror. "He told me that Bruce's will has been finalised and the belongings are at the Tower. We should go over there tomorrow. He's left you something."

"Me?" John checked and Alison nodded at him. "Why would he leave me something?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Alison replied, her voice curt as she did so. "We should be going. Alfred said to meet for ten."

"Okay," John responded, offering her his hand which she took.

...

Alfred wrapped his arm around Alison's waist as she leant against him and he kissed the top of her head, sniffing loudly as he did so and he allowed his chin to rest on top of her brown curls. John stood with his hands behind his back, looking onto the grave of Bruce as Lucius and Gordon stood to the side, both of them silent and pensive. Alison and Alfred's sobs were the only ones clearly audible as the pair of them remained together.

It took a moment for Alison to register the second body joining them at the graveside as she looked up from Alfred's jacket and across to where the woman stood, her eyes glaring at her as she did so.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped and Alfred held tightly onto her, making sure that she didn't leave and do something which she may regret.

"He was my brother, Alison. I have every right to be here," Teresa snapped back at her daughter as Alison rolled her eyes, lapsing back into silence as her mother took in her blooming stomach. "Bruce had mentioned that you were pregnant."

"Had he?" Alison replied, the question rhetorical as she didn't want to speak to her mother. The woman hadn't aged ever since she had last seen her daughter. Edward was by her side, as ever, he would be impressed to be able to show off the trophy wife which he had.

"I can't imagine what you went through in the last five months," Teresa mumbled as Alison shrugged and John moved closer to his wife, his eyes still looking onto Bruce's grave as he did so. John's relationship with Alison's mother was not one to be tested, especially when he could see how stressful she was making Alison. "And to be pregnant through all of it," she shook her head in sympathy and disappointment.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Alison snapped at her mother. "Did you think that I'd have gotten pregnant during the bomb? It happened before."

"I assume that it is John's?" she checked and Blake looked across to her, remaining silent. Yes, she was technically his family by marriage. It didn't mean that he had to like her.

"Teresa," Alfred was the one to warn her as he looked at the youngest Wayne sibling. "Don't come here and ask such questions. Your brother has died. Show some courtesy and respect whilst you're here."

"Now, listen here," Edward spoke as John rolled his eyes and interrupted before he could spout anymore.

"Leave it," he warned him. "Alfred is right. And yes, the baby is mine. Alison doesn't go around having extra-marital affairs unlike some," he hinted towards Teresa who allowed her eyes to widen as Alison looked up to her husband who was glaring at her mother.

"You had no right to say anything to him!" Teresa barked at her daughter. "Do you know how long ago that was?"

"Oh, be quiet, mother," Alison pleaded with her, her lips turning into a frown. "You can't even manage to pay your respect to your own brother without picking an argument."

"I was simply enquiring," she defended herself.

"How about you don't do that?" John suggested and the silence was once again resumed between them all. Alison told John to go off to the car after she had spoken with Alfred. He had nodded at her slowly before following Gordon and Lucius out of the small cemetery in the private grounds. Teresa and Edward were the first to leave, insisting they had a flight to catch back home. Teresa had attempted to wish her daughter the best, but, Alison shrugged it off. Her words meant nothing to her anymore.

"When did he tell you?" Alfred wondered from Alison as she let go of him, still holding onto his hand as the pair of them looked onto the small grave.

"I kind of discovered it for myself...and then when he came back to Gotham...he told me..." Alison managed to speak through the loud sniffs which were coming from her. "How long did you know?"

"Since the beginning," Alfred mumbled. "I tried to get him to stop...I wanted him to stop...but...he wouldn't."

"It isn't your fault," Alison assured him and he shook his head at her, his eyes still clouded over with tears as she gently squeezed his hand. "None of this is your fault, Alfred."

"I failed him," Alfred replied. "They trusted me and I failed them."

"Alfred," Alison sighed before hugging him tightly as she did so.

...

"Are you sure I can't change your mind?" Gordon checked with Blake after the two men had bid goodbye to Lucius. Blake shook his head quickly, refusing to budge on changing his mind.

"You know what you said?" Blake checked. "About how the job can be like shackles?"

"I know," Gordon nodded once as he looked at Alison and she began to make their way up the grass lawn to the car. "But...don't you need the income?"

"Well," John shrugged ruefully. "Her Uncle left her enough and I explained how I couldn't go on working in the Force."

"You're lucky to have a wife so understanding," Gordon informed him and John nodded in agreement.

"Is Alfred okay?" Gordon asked as soon as Alison smiled up to them and she nodded once, looking back as the man spoke to Bruce's grave.

"He will be," she said lowly.

...

"How could you keep that a secret from me?" Alison asked her husband as they sat in the car outside of Wayne Towers and she looked at his driving licence, seeing his real name for the first time. John shrugged simply to her and rested his hands onto the wheel. "We've been together over eight years and you didn't tell me anything! How could I not know?"

"You've never seen my driving licence."

"But we got married, John!" she snapped at him. "Your real name wasn't read out."

"I kind of called the father," he admitted and she looked at him with narrowed eyes. "I asked if he could leave the Robin bit out."

"Why?" Alison asked him. "What's wrong with your name?"

"I don't like it," John mumbled to her and she remained silent.

"Why do you not?" she enquired. "I'm your wife, John...I wouldn't mind...but...it seems like a big thing to keep from me."

"I know," he admitted in a low voice. "I know how you feel, honey."

"Do you?" she snapped at him and her head snapped back against the headrest. She suddenly clutched onto her stomach, rubbing her palm over the swelling.

"Are you okay?" he wondered suddenly and Alison took a deep breath, glaring at John as she did so.

"I'm fine," she said. "The baby isn't due yet, John."

"I know that I should have told you," John mumbled. "I just...I didn't want to...I will tonight...I promise..."

"I'm still annoyed," Alison promised him, placing her seatbelt over her. "We should get going and see where these coordinates lead." Alison said and John hastily nodded, not noting his wife clutch onto her stomach again.

...

A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers! Maybe another chapter out later today, depending on time!


	23. Chapter 23

"I don't mind that you don't like your name, John," Alison informed her husband as he drove through Gotham in silence. Alison wasn't letting the issue go and he couldn't blame her if he had to be honest. He could see why she was annoyed, but, it wasn't something which he hadn't really thought about. No one called him by his real name. "But, you could have just told me about it."

"It isn't really something which has ever bothered me," he shrugged nonchalantly, following the Sat-Nav which was hanging out from the window screen. Alison folded her arms and bit down on her bottom lip as she did so. "The name Robin is what I was called when I was younger...my mom and dad used to call me it. When they died...it kind of became too painful to hear. Mom used to love the name. Dad always told me that if he had his way then I'd be called something like Mark..." Blake trailed off, focusing on the road ahead as Alison continued to stare at him and he told her his story.

"Anyway, when dad died then I decided I didn't want to be known as Robin. I wanted to be someone else so I started using my middle name," John replied and sighed to himself as Alison leant back in her seat and John pulled up to a red traffic light slowly. "I'm sorry that I didn't say anything, Al. I just didn't think it was a big deal, to be honest."

"Just...don't keep things from me," she urged him and he nodded quickly. Anything was better than being in trouble with his wife. Alison shook her head before smiling gently, thinking about his real name before she spoke again.

"It doesn't suit you. John sounds better."

"I agree," he spoke. "Do you think the little one can be John Blake Junior?"

"I don't think so," Alison replied. "We need to think of names, anyway."

"Yeah," John agreed. "We haven't really had much of a chance to do that, have we?"

"I suppose not," Alison mused as he turned left and out from the main road onto a beaten track. The two of them looked around as the woman's voice informed them that they had reached their destination. Sceptically, John climbed from the car, slinging the backpack he had been given onto his shoulder and Alison climbed out, looking around and wondering where they were supposed to go.

"There's nothing here," she informed her husband who placed his finger to his lips, silencing his wife as he heard the gushing of water and set about going after it. Alison stumbled along after him, the pair of them stopping as they looked onto a large waterfall and John moved closer, peering into its depths.

"I think it goes somewhere," he informed her, dropping the bag onto the floor and shrugging out of his jacket as he set about getting the necessary equipment.

"What did Bruce want you to find through there?" Alison pondered and John shrugged, pulling the ropes out and securing them to a tree branch. "You are not jumping into it!"

"What else am I supposed to do?" John enquired, his arms flapped out by his side as Alison huffed to herself, kicking the dirt on the ground and John ran a hand through his hair before making sure the rope was firmly secured.

"You're mental," she informed her husband and he rolled his eyes, kissing her on the cheek before grinning at her.

"That's why you married me," he winked and she snorted sarcastically, watching as he stepped back and then lunged forwards, his body catapulting through the waterfall. Alison rushed past as fast as she could, her hand on her stomach as she felt an ache and she shook her head. It was nothing. She was only twenty five weeks along.

"John!" Alison called his name into the cave as a splash echoed through her ears. She strained to see anything due to the constant flow of water and so she looked down, wondering if there was another way. And, of course, there was. A set of rocks were placed on top of each other, leading down to a small ledge at the side of the cave. Grumbling to herself, Alison moved down the rocks, cautious as she went. Once on the ledge, she looked through the water, quickly dashing through it. She still managed to get wet, her hair hanging by her side in lumps as she shook her clothes.

"Alison," John suddenly barked at her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm coming to see you," she replied, following the ledge around the water as John trudged through it. "What is this place?"

"I don't know," John admitted, moving forwards whilst Alison remained still, her arms folded on the top of her stomach as screeches moved around them. She screamed loudly, looking over to where John had crouched down.

"They're only bats, Al," John assured his wife as he stood up, allowing them to circle him and she managed to tear her eyes from the wall she was cowering against to watch as the bats left the cave.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he called back, managing to walk through the water once again as Alison gulped and pushed her wet hair behind her shoulders. "I know what this place is," he said and Alison raised a brow at him as a platform suddenly raised and John managed to balance on top of it. "We're underneath Wayne Manor, aren't we?"

"I don't know," Alison replied and John nodded to confirm that they were there. "So, what is it?"

"It's the Batman's lair," he deduced and Alison shook her head, a chuckle of disbelief escaping her lips as she did so. "Look...it makes sense, doesn't it?"

"It sounds crazy," she informed him. "Bruce was Batman. Why would he need a lair?"

"For things like this?" John suggested as something moved from the floor, containing the bat suit. Alison strained her neck to look up at what John was pointing to and she couldn't help but think that he was right.

"Why would he leave you the coordinates?" Alison yelled, trying to shout above the noise of the running water as John shrugged, moving onto another platform and then down mesh steps to the ledge which Alison stood on.

"Maybe he wants me to continue where he left off?" John suggested and Alison paled at hearing that, her eyes widening as she shook her head quickly at hearing him.

"Absolutely not," she declared. "No."

"Why not?" John asked her. "I mean...he told me plenty of times that Gotham needs a symbol-"

"-And that symbol is now dead. The only place he is remembered is the statue in City Hall and the bat light at night," she snapped at her husband. "What Gotham needs is a police force. It doesn't need you picking up where my Uncle left off."

"It needs something," John informed her. "It needs someone to look up to."

"It had it," Alison replied quickly. "And it lost it. How could you even think about picking up where Bruce left off?"

"Because it makes sense to me," John spoke softly and Alison shook her head, her finger jabbing towards him.

"Listen to me, John," she warned him. "You are not going to do anything rash! You're not even going to think about continuing his work to protect this city!"

"I could do it," John said and Alison shook her head and turned away from him.

"No, you couldn't! My Uncle Bruce thought he could, too. Look where he ended up? Being blown up for a city who will never know what he did!" Alison roared. "I'll be damned if you suffer the same fate."

"I know that it is scary for you," John said, moving around her to look at her as she wiped her eye. "But...I need to think about it, anyway."

"No, you don't," Alison replied. "It's a no. What did Uncle Bruce think he was doing? Why did he leave this to you?"

"Maybe he sees himself in me?" John mumbled. Alison looked at him as he managed a weak smile for her and she gulped loudly at him. He curled his finger under her chin, forcing her to look up to him.

"Don't," she pleaded him. "I've already lost someone I love to this city. I can't lose you, too."

"I know," John whispered quietly.

"And there's our child to consider, John," she urged him to see sense. "We can leave this place and we don't have to come back. Just...don't...don't do what he did...I couldn't stand to see you..." she croaked, unable to say the last word. She suddenly clutched onto her stomach, doubling in over in pain as John arched a brow in her direction.

"Alison?" he muttered her name, his hand on her back as she gasped out loud, her arms wrapped around her as the noise of gushing water sounded too close to home. Both of them looked down, seeing the large puddle which had formed between her feet and Alison cried out loud.

"No," she snapped. "Not here...John...I'm not due..."

"Okay," John nodded, trying to remain calm as he took hold of her hand, his free arm wrapping around her waist as he led her back down the ledge. "You're the nurse, Alison. Tell me what I have to do."

"I'm not a midwife!" she snapped at him. "I don't know...I need to keep calm...breath...the contractions will come and go. We need to get to the hospital."

"Fine...yes...that's good..." John nodded quickly, helping her back up the rocks as slowly and carefully as he could until they reached the car. He held the door open, helping her into the front seat of the large car before he pushed her seat back, giving her more room and he did her seatbelt up.

"I can't give birth in a bat cave," Alison sobbed as John started the car up and drove quickly back down the beaten road.

"You won't have to," he assured her, turning onto the main highway before the blood in his veins turned cold. Alison's eyes were shut as she finally felt the car stop and she looked around at the gridlocked traffic and shook her head.

"John...John...we need to get through!" she urged him as he pointed out to the thousands of cars blocking their way.

"What do you want me to do?" he snapped back, the calmness leaving his body as he undid his belt.

"Where are you going?" Alison wondered as he opened the door to his car.

"I'm going to try and find a doctor," he informed his wife, standing on the road as she shook her head.

"I'm not giving birth in a car!" she yelled back at him.

"You may have no choice," he reasoned with her. "Don't go anywhere."

"Where am I going to go?" she called after him, sarcasm evident in her voice as John moved through the rows of cars, searching for a saviour.


	24. Chapter 24

"I found a doctor, how lucky is that, huh?" John asked his wife as he opened the door to the car and she glared at him for a moment, controlling the breaths which were escaping her body as she began to cry gently.

"Nothing about this situation is lucky, John!" Alison snapped at her husband and he remained silent as she screamed out again and a balding man appeared by the side of the car. Alison's eyes went wide as she took in who it was.

"Nurse Blake," he nodded gently to her.

"Doctor Morrison," she responded and John looked between the two of them, pointing back and forth as he did so.

"Do you two know each other?"

"Evidentially!" Alison barked at her husband. "I work in a hospital and so does he."

"Sorry," John mumbled, sensing his wife was on tenterhooks as she clutched onto her stomach, the pain becoming too much for her as Morrison moved in front of John, beginning to ask Alison questions about the delivery of the baby as he did so.

"I've got an idea," John suddenly spoke, watching as the traffic remained halted, many eyes turned back onto them and the disruption which they were causing. "Doc, can you get in the car?"

"What are you going to do?" Morrison enquired as Alison gave up listening to her husband, too focused on the noise of her own heart rate whilst John climbed into the car and looked at the slip road which he had just come down.

"Reverse up that road," John replied. "I'll find another route to the hospital."

"You can't reverse the wrong way up a road!" Morrison snapped but climbed into the back seat of the car, looking out the back window as John set about his mission and placed the car into reverse.

"You're going to be okay, Al." John promised his wife, his head turned back in concentration as he looked out the back piece of glass and Alison bit down on her lip, her chest heaving in and out as she wondered when this torment would end.

"John...there's no other way to the hospital," she informed him and he shook his head at her. He knew plenty of backstreets through Gotham. He had been a cop for eight years. He had some idea of the streets.

"Yes, there is," John promised her and began to speed off down the road, surely going faster than what was permitted as Morrison called the hospital, informing them that they had a woman in labour coming in. Glances were occasionally made across to Alison from John, his eyes wide with concern and his mouth trying to encouragingly smile at her. Morrison continued his talking with Alison.

"You're going to be okay," Morrison said as soon as John pulled into the ER car park and jumped from the large silver car. He hastily moved to Alison's door, pulling it open and helping her from the car as a nurse was seen with a wheelchair.

"Okay...you're going to be fine...you and the baby..." John promised her, walking alongside her, his hand held in hers as she shook in fear and looked up to John who managed to bend down and press his lips against the back of her hand. She remained seated in the wheelchair, being pushed down corridors as Morrison told them what had happened and John tried to tell her comforting words.

"Sir," the nurse suddenly barked at John as Alison continued to be pushed forwards without John through the swinging double doors. "You're going to have to wait here whilst she is changed."

"But...she's my wife..." John said and the nurse nodded in agreement with him, indicating to the seating area on the right. "Just take a seat and we will get you when we know a little bit more."

John watched as she scurried away after Alison and he placed both of his hands on top of his head, turning around quickly and taking a deep breath as he did so.

...

John had never seen Alison look so vulnerable. As soon as he had been told that a normal birth routine was about to take place, he was relieved. She'd told him that a caesarean didn't look likely and that Alison could give birth normally. He walked into the room, looking at the bed which she was laid on as she remained pale and her eyes vacant with worry and wonder. The nurse had said that it was likely for her to be in distress and shock along with fear. She was giving birth prematurely. It was natural for her to feel that way.

"Hey, honey," John mumbled down to her, standing at her side and taking her hand into his as she looked up at him.

"John," Alison whispered up to him. "I'm so scared."

"There's nothing to be scared of," he promised her as she once again yelled out in pain and the nurse at the end of the bed informed her that the baby was on its way. Alison sobbed loudly, squeezing John's hand until blood could no longer reach those veins and she kept trying to push as hard as she could.

"Come on, Alison," John urged her. "You're almost there...come on..."

"I can't," Alison shook her head, sweat dripping down her body as she leant back again, her hand still in John's. "I can't do it."

"Yes, you can," John said, his voice stern yet loving as he looked back at her. "Come on, Alison."

"Your husband is right," the nurse assured her. "The baby is almost here. Just one more push."

Alison strained loudly, yelling out again as she pushed as hard as possible until relief flooded through her body and she closed her eyes, leaning against the pillow as the noise of cries echoed around the room. John sighed once in happiness, bending down to kiss her on the forehead before he looked at where the baby was across the room.

"Is it okay?" John called out, seeing the nurses place their child into an incubator. One turned around, a small smile on her face as she did so.

"She's going to be fine," she assured John who looked back at Alison. She.

"We've got a daughter," John said with a small smile and Alison laughed happily once, wanting to do nothing than climb out of bed and find her child. But, it only took a moment for them to wheel the small child over to their side of the bed, allowing the parents to glance down onto her as she continued to cry.

...

It took another ten weeks before their daughter was allowed out of the hospital and back to the apartment which they lived in. John had been dashing around department stores along with Rob, looking for the best baby items to invest him whilst Alison and Annie remained in the hospital, checking that the baby was safe.

"Mary?" John suggested as Alison knelt on the floor in the apartment, changing their daughter's diaper as she smiled gently, speaking down to her as she did so.

"No," Alison replied. "She doesn't look like a Mary."

"She doesn't look like the last five hundred names which I've picked out of this book," John reminded his wife who had shot down every name he had given her as she wrinkled her nose at the smell of the excretion and John poured the hot liquid into their cups of coffee.

"Joan?"

"No," Alison said again.

"But it is the female version of John."

"No."

"Nancy?"

"Really?" she wondered. "No."

"Elizabeth?"

"N..," she trailed off, thinking about the name Elizabeth as she did so and she arched a brow and nodded softly, thinking about the name as she did so.

"I like it," John said, his voice full of pride as he did so. He'd managed to pick their daughter's name with the aid of a book. Why shouldn't he be proud?

"It's nice," Alison agreed. "She looks like an Elizabeth."

"There we have it then," John smiled widely. "Elizabeth Rose Blake."


	25. Chapter 25

The sun shone down over the small Spanish Island as Alison stood on the pavement, leaning onto the large, stone railing which looked over the small bay. Everything was still and there wasn't a cloud in sight as she watched the fishing boats move away from their harbour, trying to find food to catch for the locals and tourists who would be dining in the town later on in the evening. Alison sighed once, content with everything as she turned around and looked back at the villa which they were renting out. Well, Rob had bought it and allowed John and Alison to go down for a few weeks whilst he and Annie visited his mother on mainland Spain.

"Daddy!"

Alison stopped looking at the traditional whitewashed building, turning her head to the private pool where the two people were messing around in the water, enjoying the sun in comparison with the cold air of Gotham.

"What?" John asked his daughter innocently as he held her in his arms in the shallow end of the pool, her hands clinging onto his bare neck as he picked her up and out of the water, smirking as he did so.

"John," Alison spoke, moving to the side of the pool, depositing the sun cream she had been holding onto the lounger as she did so. "Be careful with Elizabeth."

"Lizzie loves to be thrown in the water," John said, his eye wide and innocent as Elizabeth laughed loudly in her father's hold and he threw her into the air.

"One...two...three..." he called out in between throwing his daughter into the air and catching her. And on the third one he let her go, throwing her as far into the water as he could do and Alison looked on with an arched brow and sceptical look on her face as Elizabeth laughed and John smirked, swimming down the pool to where Lizzie was emerging from water.

"You two need to be careful," Alison informed the pair of them, folding her arms against the black material of her swimming costume as John rolled his eyes and Elizabeth began to float in the water.

"Mummy needs to relax, doesn't she, Lizzie?" he question his daughter who nodded in agreement with him hastily and Alison sighed once, sitting down on the edge of the pool, allowing her feet to dangle in the cool water.

"Lizzie, sweetie, come and put some more sun cream on. We don't want you burning, do we?" Alison informed her daughter who nodded in agreement, moving to the side of the pool and climbing out from it with ease. She inherited her father's grace; that was for sure. Along with his colour hair and her mother's curls. She had his eyes but she had her stubborn jaw. The six year old really was a mixture of both of them.

"And do you intend to get into this pool?" John asked his wife as he floated in the deep end where she was sat and she shook her head.

"Chlorine isn't good for my hair," she excused herself and John rolled his eyes, moving closer to the side of the pool. "John," she warned him as he neared her and extended his hand. "John, I'm warning you."

"Yeah, yeah," he shrugged off and grabbed onto her hand, hauling her from the side of the pool and underneath the water as she pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling his arms wrap around her waist as she bobbed to the top again and he looked at her with his large grin on his face as she pushed the water droplets from her skin.

"Oh my Gosh, it's cold in here," Alison said and John shrugged.

"You'll warm up," he promised her, his hand resting on her cheek as a loud splash entered the water and they turned to see Lizzie begin to swim up and down the pool.

"She's as fearless as her father," Alison commented and John shook his head gently.

"I didn't do anything fearless," he replied. "I just work in a boys orphanage and help them get onto their feet, remember?"

"I do," Alison mumbled, wrapping her arms around his neck as she managed to stand up in the pool. "I'm also glad that you didn't...well...follow my Uncle."

"Hey," John shrugged. "You were right. Risking my life...and not being able to see her grow up...it wasn't worth it."

"And she certainly is growing up, isn't she?"

"I suppose so."

...

"Elizabeth, keep a hold of daddy's hand," Alison implored her daughter who did as she was asked and they crossed the busy road, looking for the local restaurant they had found and loved. It was situated on the beach front and the view was quite something at sunset. The three of them sat down by the beach, glancing at the menu before they settled on the usual and Lizzie began to retell stories to them which they had heard a hundred times before. John often imputed, mainly to be told off for being so silly and not understanding as Alison smiled, holding the glass of wine in her hand as she thought about how they neared the end of their two week vacation.

"Mummy, can I go and look at the sea?" Elizabeth asked as Alison nodded once, not seeing why she needed to go closer to it due to the fact it was only one hundred yards away.

"Go with her and I'll pay the bill," Alison implored her husband who nodded once, kissing her on the top of the head as she finished her wine.

"The bill has already been paid, senorita," Alison was informed as the waiter came over to the table.

"Excuse me?" Alison wondered, the cool breeze setting in as he nodded once and pointed over to the bar where a tall man sat, his eyes dancing over to her table and Alison's mouth hung open.

"That man over there...he pay for it..." the waiter spoke before taking off and Alison watched as he stood up, making his way over to where she sat, a woman watching him as he left the bar, fiddling with pearls around her neck.

"This is either a vivid dream or I'm going crazy," Alison whispered as he took John's empty seat and a smile graced his lips.

"Neither," he assured her. "It is really me."

"How?" she wondered lightly.

"There's always a way," he promised her. "I can't stay for long. I just needed to make sure you were all right."

"It's been six years," she responded to him and he shrugged, undoing another button to the white shirt which he wore.

"I've been travelling," he explained. "I'm not supposed to be here."

"But, you are."

"I am," he agreed. "I see you've had a daughter."

"Yes," Alison nodded as the pair of them looked over to where John and Lizzie stood, John bent down and pointing into the distance. "Elizabeth."

"She's very beautiful."

"We like to think so. Who is with you at the bar?"

"Oh," he said, turning to look back at her as he smiled gently and rubbed the back of his neck. "She's my fiancée."

"You're getting married?"

"We've been engaged for four years. I think it could be a long time before we marry," he replied, smirking down to the table. "You're doing okay for yourself though, aren't you?"

"We're doing fine," she assured him. "We left the cave how it was."

"I see."

"John didn't want to risk it in the end. He said he'd rather live happily and watched Lizzie grow up."

"I cannot blame him for that," he said, his hands held up in surrender as he did so. "I didn't mean anything by it. I didn't think when I left you the coordinates."

"It doesn't matter," Alison shrugged. It did six years ago, but not now. "Why are you here?"

"I realised that you had the right to know that I was alive," Bruce informed her. "I'd have done something earlier but I was-"

"-Travelling," Alison finished off for him and he stood up, his hand stroking her cheek as he did so.

"Look after yourself," he implored her.

"You too, Uncle Bruce." Alison smiled gently, realising he wasn't going to stick around for long. He moved back over to his fiancée, wrapping his arm around her and paying the remainder of his bill before leaving the restaurant. Alison remained sat where she was, watching as John and Elizabeth dashed in between the waves, her laughs moving through the bay as John smiled widely, looking back at Alison for a second as she smirked at him and he nodded once, both of them finally understanding that they were content.

...

A/N: The End! Well, I can't believe that is over with now! I had a lot of fun writing it and I just want to thank every single reviewer who had stuck with it through the past few weeks and to anyone who has read, a big thanks too. So, one last review? Pretty Please?


End file.
